London Hetalympics 2012
by Anna Whitlinger
Summary: Yup, here it is, the retelling of the London Olympics, Hetalia-style! A collection of chapters, each featuring a different sport and torturing England in different ways. It's never easy being the host nation, is it? CHAPTER 12: Introducing Latvia.
1. Prologue: Back Flips in the Parlor

** Hey guys! It's me, Anna, again! I was supposedly doing this with TwistedHumor, but she got a little busy in the middle of writing it so I'm doing the story by myself instead. I have wanted to write this for ages, in fact, ever since I became obsessed with Hetalia (half a year ago?). **

**There's one thing you need to know about me: I do not support yaoi or yuri. I don't know why...while everyone is talking about chemistry between Us & Uk, I only see a strong bromance. The thought of sexual relationships between two guys/two girls just makes me uncomfortable somehow. So if you're disappointed, don't read this story. **

**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, OR the picture, so I'm only putting this on once.**

**I'll be doing almost all the POVs. This chapter is a little short, but the rest will be longer, I promise (and hope).**

**Thank you for reading this awfully long A/N, please check out TwistedHumor510's stories, and enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**x America x**

_"BRITAIN TOTALLY GOT A STAR STUCK IN HIS HEAD THAT'S BADASS!"_

_-America_

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT!" England roared as he stormed into his parlor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TEA SET?"

The American was currently standing over a shattered pile of porcelain tea cups, plates, and a few silver spoons.

"Uh, dude, don't look at me like that," America said nervously, holding up his hands. "Seriously, it's not my fault!"

"It's_ not your fault_?" England's anger flared. "You're standing over my best collection, specially imported from Britain!"

"Come on, just hear me out!"

England waited, still fuming silently.

"You see, um...I was looking for a place to practice," America explained hurriedly. "France was in the bedroom upstairs doing who-knows-what with the...the dude who's name starts with C, Russia had locked China up in the library, and those Axis guys had taken up the rest of the place. And yeah, you were in the kitchen making your tasteless scones so where else was I s'pposed to go?

"My scones are NOT tasteless!" England objected. "And you still haven't explained to me just how my tea set ended up on the floor?"

"Well, I was working on my epic backflips-"

"YOU WERE DOING BACKFLIPS IN MY PARLOR?"

"Um...sure..."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND? DO YOU EVEN HAVE ONE?"

"I do have a brain! Okay, so I might be 23rd in the world intelligence ranking, but at least I don't dream about unicorns and flying mint bunnies!"

"Are you implying something about my mental stability?"

"No! Dude, just calm down. I'll pay for damage, okay?"

England's face returned to its normal color, which relieved America. It would've been totally annoying if there was a repeat of the Busby's Chair incident, and a waste of chairs. Last time the cursed chair had interrupted the middle of what could've been a totally awesome victory against the Axis powers. Then again, so had the weird guy who appeared out of nowhere. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

England crossed his arms, his emerald green eyes still burning slightly. "Hmph. You have to remember you're still in debt, America. Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

"You don't have to worry about me!" He picked up his bomber jacket and slipped it on.

"I'm not worried about you!" England said. America thought he saw a hint of red on England's cheeks. Blushing, huh? He was so telling France.

No, wait. On a second thought, never mind. He was just going to evoke more dirty thoughts in France's mind. As if it wasn't perverted enough.

"Alright, then!" America said loudly. "I'm feeling hungry, so I think I'll go make some hamburgers. See ya, dude!"

He ran out of there as fast as he could, while England yelled behind him, "Wait! You have to clean up the mess first! Get back here!"

The Olympics from four years ago was one of the most embarrassing events in his life. He'd actually lost to China. China! Sure, the guy had mad kung fu skills, but that was no excuse for a hero to suffer defeat. America was sure it was some misunderstanding, so he was determined not to lose this year.

Last time's Opening Ceremony was full of LED lights. He wondered what England would do this year: fairies and angels? Probably.

He opened England's fridge out of curiosity and found...scones.

There were scones on the fridge wall, scones on the top shelf, and scones on the bottom shelf. The only part not dominated by English pastries was the middle, where leftover fish and chips stored in plastic Tupperware sat next to a small bottle of milk and a pitcher of tea.

Just the sight of the scones made America gag. He quickly closed the fridge and dug out a fairly warm hamburger, his favorite comfort food.

Munching on it, he walked out of England's kitchen (which apparently reeked of scones too)and bumped into Japan, who was carrying some bags of groceries.

"Yo, Japan!" America said cheerfully, through bites. "'Sup?"

"Pureased to meet you, Mr. America," Japan greeted him, bowing formally, as if they'd just met, even though they'd already seen each other half an hour ago. "How are you faring in your Orympics training?"

"I'm the hero; of course it's going pretty awesome!" America said, stuffing the rest of his hamburger in his mouth.

"That is nice to hear. I'm going to Mr. England's kitchen to make some nikujaga for runch now. Good ruck."

"You too!" America called, as Japan entered the kitchen.

_Man, that guy is so damn serious!_ America thought. _I wonder if he ever loosens up?_

He walked down the hallway, aiming for the living room. Maybe, just maybe, he could practice his shooting skills there. It was the first event, anyway.

Fortunately, Germany was already gone, along with his lapdog Italy. Even if they were here there would be space, but three was a crowd, right?

America brought out his pistol, filled with rubber bullets, and the few scones he had stolen from England's kitchen and looked around for place to put the scones. On the TV would be impossible, because of that portrait of King George III that England liked so much, although America thought George _Washington_was way more badass. There was the table, since his rubber bullets (probably)would just bounce off the wall harmlessly. But then there was also the flowerpot on the table.

In the end he decided to open the window and place the scones on the window sill. Imagining the scones was England's face, he aimed, fired...and missed.

The bullet zinged out the window and smashed England's small glass fairy to pieces.

_Ah, shit,_ America thought._ The dude's gonna kill me._

"America!" England's voice called. "Where are you? Everyone's already gathered for lunch in the dining room."

"Um, I'll be there in a sec!" America called back. He stuffed the scones under the sofa, jumped out the window and hid the broken statue in England's rose bushes.

"AMERICA! Just what are you up to again?"

"Comin'!" He jumped back inside, closed the window, and raced to the dining room.

"So, what's for lunch?" America said, before England could ask him what took him so long. He plopped down in the seat next to France (just to get away from that creep Russia), then changed his mind and moved next to China instead. France's hands loved to go exploring; America had learned that the hard way.

"Italy and Japan are making for it for us, aru," China said. "It's going to be delicious, though not as delicious as my wonton mien."

"And by the way, frog, you left your underwear on my bed," England remarked, as Japan rushed out with his beef stew. "It's the Hello Kitty one, I suppose."

"Did you have to say that in front of everyone?" France complained, and sniffed. "You have ruined what could've been a lovely romantic luncheon!"

"Well, _I'm_not the one with the misplaced underwear," England pointed out. Italy came out of the kitchen with a huge pot of pasta."What was it doing there in the first place?"

America glanced around, and finally caught sight of his twin brother, whose name was...Canadia? Yeah, that was probably it.

Canadia looked absolutely freaked out. As in I-just-ate-one-of-England's-scones freaked. As in the-world-has-run-out-of-hamburgers freaked. No, maybe not that freaked. If that really happened, England would say he loved France.

Canadia said something, but of course no one heard him. So Canadia remained invisible. America wondered what the French fry had done to him. Ugh...the mental images were rolling in.

"I was teaching Canada (_so that was his name_, America thought)the beauty of the human body, oui," France sniffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall be going upstairs to retrieve my belonging."

There was a moment of silence, then the sound of Germany's voice: "Hey, Italy! ITALY! WATCH THAT POT-"

Italy stopped looking at France and noticed that the huge pot of pasta he'd placed clumsily on the table was tipping forwards. Before he could do anything, the contents spilled out onto the floor in one big mess.

Yup, it was another peaceful day with the countries.

* * *

**Meh, this one didn't have much to do with the Hetalympics. It's more of a prologue. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW PLEASE! XD You'll make my day. :)**

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


	2. Mascot

**Back again, dudettes! xD By the way, the song at the end is NOT owned by me. I heard it on YouTube (it's called The Tasty Hamburger Song)and loved it, so I decided to use it here. **

**Italy's part was a bit short and unnecessary, but I wanted to add something from another country's point of view. Next time it'll be France and China. ;) **

**Otherwise, enjoy. =)**

**PS: By the way, THANKS FOR THE ONE REVIEW! You really made my day. :)**

* * *

** England **

_"Am I Catholic. . .or Protestant? God, I don't know!"_

_-England_

After the miniature disaster that included pasta, a very sad Italy, and the wasting of another half an hour, everyone finally managed to scrape by for lunch with Japan's beef stew. It was frustrating that everyone liked nikujaga a lot better than England's beef stew, but at least he could appreciate good cooking, when no one else could.

England gathered everyone in the living room after lunch. America was acting strange ever since he left the parlor. When the countries all entered the room, America's face turned white; he quickly claimed his spot on the sofa and began digging against the bottom of the sofa with the heel of his foot, as if trying to push something underneath it. And it wasn't even a good spot.

"Today I present to you the Olympics 2012 official mascot!" England said to all his fellow nations, and took out a stuffed object. He had spent hours discussing the mascot with his magical friends, and finally came up with something he was very proud of. Some said it looked like an alien, but in England's opinion it didn't look at all like a certain red-eyed creature with a dirty mouth and love of hamburgers.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, that thing's missing an eye," America said, as he squinted at it.

"Wenlock's supposed to have only one eye!" England said. "In fact, it's actually a camera used to record the events, made in the shape of an eye. Clever, isn't it?"

"Hmmm..." was the rest of the nations' response.

England was starting to get annoyed. "Can't any of you admire the creativity of my mascot?"

"It has nice accessories," Japan said at last. "Thank you for adding some of my culture on it, as well."

He was confused. "I did?"

"I see a miniature Mount Fuji on the top of Wenson's head. It's very fashionable."

"That's supposed to be a bloody TAXI LIGHT!" England said, infuriated. "And his name is _Wenlock_, not Wenson!"

Japan paled and began apologizing almost immediately. England shushed him and sighed. "All right, if you twits can't admire anything I make, then I suppose I won't have to show you Mandeville. Tomorrow's the Opening Ceremony, so we'll all meet here again."

"Bye bye, Wenlack!" Italy said cheerfully, and bounced off with the rest of the Axis Powers. England didn't even bother to correct him. He walked off dejectedly to his study while the others all headed back to their homes.

"Hi, England!" a high-pitched voice called. "It's me, Flying Mint Bunny!"

England looked up and found his best friend hovering in front of him. "Flying Mint Bunny! I'm so glad you're here! Is Uni with you?"

Uni's presence was determined with a soft whinny to England's right. He petted Uni's mane, already feeling better. Tinkerbell appeared in a flash of golden fairy dust, circling around them. Captain Hook grinned and pounded England on the back.

"Capt'n Hook, at your service!" Hook said, with a toothy smile.

"I love you so much!" England said to his magical friends, until he noticed France standing right in front of him. Flying Mint Bunny, Captain Hook and the rest all disappeared in a _poof_.

France gave England his perverted smile, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you just say you love me?"

England reddened. "I-I wasn't talking about _you_, frog! I was telling that to my magical friends!"

France looked around. "I don't see them anywhere, non."

"Why don't you just go home already?"

"Listen up, Eyebrows," France said, jabbing a finger against England's chest. "I am _not_ losing to you this year, so you better pay attention to the game or you'll end up last."

England stepped backwards. "How dare you threaten me? You were tenth place last time, or have you already forgotten, bearded bastard?"

"Nonsense! I was only 5 medals behind!"

"6, if I remember correctly."

"Whatever! You lost to that idiot America who can't even do two digit multiplication!" France shook his head before England could say anything else, making his stupid golden locks swish back and forth. "I was just saying so. Tu es completement débile, you know?"

France left, leaving England standing there still fuming.

"We'll see, you bloody frog," England said aloud. "We'll see."

* * *

** Italy **

Today was the Opening Ceremony, and Italy was in an especially happy mood to see all his friends again. Then again, he was always in a happy mood.

Italy woke up and _opened his eyes_. He woke his brother, Romano, who was sleeping next to him, accidentally grabbing his curl. Romano sat straight up in bed and punched Italy in the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Italy scrambled backwards and fell off the bed. "It's just me, bro! Don't hit me, veee~!"

Romano glared at Italy. "What the hell are you doing in my bed, anyway?"

"We haven't slept together since WW2, so I thought maybe I'd come over and share some brotherly love!"

"That's not true. All you care about is that potato-loving bastard these days."

Italy got up from the ground and sat next to Romano, patting his shoulder. "Germany's a very nice guy! He would like you too, if you weren't so..."

Romano looked at Italy. "Weren't so what?

"Well..."

"Can I be a very nice guy too?" Romano asked hopefully.

Italy didn't say anything, just backed away.

(A moment later)

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST BRO EVER!"

So much for brotherly love.

* * *

** x England x **

"Welcome to the 2012 Hetalympics Opening Ceremony," England said, without much enthusiasm. "All right, I have nothing else to say, so let's continue to today's events."

There were exactly 30 countries in England's living room, not including Prussia and Romano. Everyone came after breakfast, but some were still eating. The smell of beer, hamburgers, snails, potatoes, tomatoes, soda and rice balls was making England's stomach growl. He wished he'd had more than just a cup of tea.

"For the first event, songs representing each country will play, while the corresponding country will make a speech," England continued. "The first song is for..." England groaned. "America."

Music blasted from England's speakers.

_ 'Tasty hamburger, tasty hamburger, tasty tasty ooh! Hamburger! Ketchup is red, pickles are green, Hamburger burger burger, YEAH!'_

"Did you just pick this song to annoy me?" England said. The lyrics were making him seriously hungry, and the very smell of burgers wasn't helping.

"Nope, dude, why would I do that?" America said, grinning, although the look on his face clearly showed he did.

_ 'I have failed as a parent...hold me, Mr. Unicorn.'_

Wait, was that supposed to be me in the song? England thought.

_'Ay, chill out, dudette! McDonalds sells Big Macs, Burger King sells Whoppers, ground beef, grilled or fried, I really like hamburgers!'_

And then England's voice again...

_ 'Calories and saturated fats are bloody unhealthy...you eat them all day and just get fatter and fatter and fatter. You should have stayed with me and eat British cooking~'_

Perhaps America has finally gotten some sense knocked into him, England thought. What a relief...

_'Aww, man, no way! Your scones are like, totally disgusting, okay?'_

Some of the countries murmured their agreement.

England shut the music off.

"Aww, man, we almost reached the punchline!" America complained.

"We need to save time," England lied. "So, uh, you can make your speech now, America."

America stood and went to the front. "Hey dudes! I'm North America, the hero of the world, and I will kick all your asses! Nothing more from me." He flashed a smile and walked back to his place.  
**  
** _Good lord, the worst is over_, England thought. "Alright, next up is..."

* * *

**Done! I wanted to end here, because I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! I love all my readers. 3**

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


	3. Opening Ceremony Finished

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I've been updating this REALLY fast, mostly 'cause a)my summer is pretty bland b)I love writing this and c)I really don't know what else to do. ****School is starting in two weeks, so I might go a bit slower after this one. **So, ya...here it is. 

**Again: THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! That's actually another reason I'm updating like a maniac, because my readers like my story. :)**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**China©**

'_China take all. You can go home now.'_

_-China_

(A sneak peek at China's Facebook Wall)

United Bloody Kingdom updated his status.

Hmm. I can't seem to find my glass fairy. I wonder where it went?

**FranceLove** likes this.

Comments

**United States The Hero** Don't look in your rose bushes.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Ah HA! I found it! It _was_ in the rose bushes after all, but unfortunately it did not survive in one piece. Why do I get the feeling America has something to do with this?

**China Has Copyright** Opium, why were your scones under the sofa?

**School is starting in ** WHAT? Who hid my scones? No wonder so many of them were missing from the kitchen. And don't call me Opium!

**FranceLove** You should keep your awful scones there, Opium. They don't belong anywhere else.  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** DON'T CALL ME OPIUM! You weren't even in the war, frog. And my scones are not awful! They taste delicious.

**FranceLove** Please excuse me while I gag.  
**FranceLove**, **China Has Copyright**,** Japan** and 14 others like this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** You too, Japan? Ugh, my shoulders are aching. I need a massage.

**FranceLove** Oh HONHONHON~, you need a massage? I'll be very glad to do it for you.  
**FranceLove** likes this.  
**United Bloody Kingdom** has removed** FranceLove** from his friends.

**United States The Hero** Uh, just so you know, Brit, I have nothing to do with your scones or that fairy thing. I'm totally innocent, okay, dude? So cross me out on your list of suspects. Thanks, man. Chill.

**United Bloody Kingdom** You are not getting away with this, America!

**China Has Copyright** was tagged in **United Bloody Kingdom's** photo.

Comments

**China Has Copyright** YinGuo (England in Chinese), why did you tag me as the person being squished? I think that's supposed to be you, aru~

**United Bloody Kingdom** It's history. I defeated you in the Opium Wars, so I squished you like a bug.

**China Has Copyright** You an ass.

(End of sneak peek)

* * *

"Alright, next up is..." England checked his notebook, "France."

China thought he said France like the date of the apocalypse.

Very slowly and reluctantly, England pressed the play button.

_'When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly...'_

England didn't bother to hide his groan; nor did all the other countries, except France.

_'Ahhh girl look at that body_

_Ahhh girl look at that body_

_Ahhh girl look at that body_

_I'm sexy and I know it'_

"Well, I suppose that's enough," England said. "Okay, France...why don't you make your speech now...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

France had already sauntered up England's stage to stand next to him. And he wasn't wearing an inch of clothing.

China covered his eyes. _These Westerner are so showy_, China thought. _It make my eyes burn._

There was the sound of England stumbling backwards. "This Ceremony is rated PG-13! Why are you NAKED?"

"Well, Japan said he liked my song, so I decided to show them my secrets," France's voice said. "Japan, I _know_ you dig it in, don't you? Ohonhonhon~"

China removed his hands to see Japan looking very flustered. "I onry meant to be porite," Japan said, blushing furiously. "Mr. France, I beg you to purease put your curothes on!"

"FRANCE!" Germany bellowed from the other side of the room. "This is a proper ceremony, not zome stripping club! You eizer dress appropriately, or GET OUT!"

France sniffed delicately. "Well, you don't have to yell," he said. "Fine, if that's what you want."

After the matter of France was worked out, the ceremony continued, but everyone was in a restless mood. Spain kept ruffling Romano's hair, Italy chatted with Germany, Belarus was trying to convince Russia to marry her, but Russia was trying to make China become one with him, which was creeping China out. America...or was it Canada? was having a fight with Cuba; Greece slept, Korea argued with Hong Kong, Seychelles scolded France.

The song event continued without any other disturbance. Everyone's speeches went something like this:

England: I'm the host. I don't have anything to say.

Canada: Well, I know you all think I'm America, but I'm actually Canada. I just want to say that...if I win, will you recognize me as Canada instead of America? (Nobody heard him)

China: I won last year, and I'll win again. America is no match for me, aru~ (America: Hey!)

Germany: The Olympics are not about wins or losses. It's about sportzmanship, so I vish you all good luck.

Italy: I'll be cheering from the sidelines! Veee~

Romano: Feel the wrath of Italy! My brother might be a wimp, but I'm also Italian! All you bastards are going down!

Russia: After seeing all your stupid faces, I can already picture myself claiming first place and destroying your every dream and chance in the Olympics. Kolkolkol~ (dark aura)

Japan: I am sure this year's Orympics will be very interesting.

Spain: Boss Spain will win the game!

Belarus: Marry me, Russia...Marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me...

And so on.

* * *

**~France~**

****_'Oh, honhonhonhon~'_

_-France_

France refused to believe that no one fell for his beauty and grace. It must all just be a huge misunderstanding. After all, Japan was blushing! Japan didn't have to worry, though; his secret was safe with France.

"Okay," England said wearily (What a face, France thought). "The final event is the lighting of the torch. Because of the possibility that my house will be burned down, this will be done outside."

Everyone gathered outside, in England's backyard.

England struck a match and lit the torch. The flames burst to life. Everyone applauded; some cheered. "SUCK MY BALLS, you potato-lover!" Romano said to Germany. "In the name of this flaming stick thingy, I will kick your ass!"

And thus, the Games began.

**Meh, I got a little writer's block at the end. Anyway, thanks for reading and give me your comments! Shooting begins next chap. ;)**

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


	4. Bull's Eye

******Hello! Konichiwa! Bonjour! Aloha! Nihao! **

******Yeah, I think that's all the greetings I can manage. So, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought. 2000+ words! Double of my usual word count. I hope it's not too long and dull. I think that after writing this chapter, I kinda feel sorry for America. There's also a bit bromance fluff in the end. :)**

******Also, remember that the winners and events are all based off of the real thing. And the reviews are seriously sweet! Thanks for being so Prussia, guys!**

******Nothing more to say, so ENJOY AND PLEASE COMMENT. XD**

* * *

******Korea :D**

"WAKE UP, China, it's the big day!" Korea pounced on the snoring hermit and began to smack at him repeatedly with a pillow. "Get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up get up-"

"GET OFF ME, ARU~!" China kicked Korea off the bed. "Go eat your smelly kimchi and let me sleep." China pulled the covers up and was snoring again moments later.

"Hey!" Korea got up and began to shake China. "You have to remember I _am_ your big brother! If you don't do what I say I'll take ownership of both your breasts _and_ down in-"

"Okay, fine, I'll get up, aru!" China said, pushing Korea away. "Just leave me and my vital regions alone."

"Whatever you say, Yao!" Korea left China's house in an especially good mood. Somehow, he felt lucky today, lucky enough to claim another anime series that Japan said he owned, although it was clearly Korean.

Mr. Panda was collecting bamboo leaves in China's frontyard. "Hey there, Panda!" Korea called out to him. Mr. Panda turned and waved.

"Have you seen China?" Panda asked.

"He's getting ready inside," Korea answered, while thinking that Panda sounded a little strange. Panda was actually giving Korea shivers.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Korea said, stopping Panda before he could go inside China's house. "Could you be...R-Russia?"

"Oh, how did you find me out?" Panda removed his head, only to reveal the face of the one and only Russia.

"I-I...well...lucky guess!" Korea said. He swore he could literally _feel_ Russia's dark purple aura.

Russia just smiled sweetly. "Since it's your lucky day, would you like to become one with me, da?"

"Well...I'm a little busy...gotta go!" Korea ran off before Russia could suggest anything else.

_To England's house I go_, Korea thought, relieved to be away from that creep.

* * *

"Oh, it's you," England said, when he saw Korea pacing around in front of his house. "Everyone's meeting in my backyard now."

Germany, France, Japan (_that jerk_), Spain, Romano, and a few others were already there. Germany was the only one doing warm-ups, though; France was flirting, Japan was reading manga, Spain was eating tomatoes, and Romano was cursing Germany.

Korea was getting a little hungry, so he brought out some kimchi and hoddeok, sat next to France, and began to eat.

"Excuse moi," France said to Korea, looking disdainfully at Korea's food. "But that disgusting red gooey thing is ruining my perfume. It smells simply horrible."

"You're just pissed off because I brought it to outer space and it became more popular than your food," Korea said. "And it's called kimchi, not disgusting red gooey thing. Want some?"

France just moved away without answering, so Korea continued to dine in peace.

_America may have the power, China has the land, France has the wine, and Italy has the culture, but at least I can make good kimchi_, Korea thought, and mentally claimed Japan's breasts.

* * *

**America**

One look at the price of a Big Mac ruined America's day.

"Aw, man, what the hell?" America said, as he checked out the McDonald's brunch menu. "This is crazy! How can a burger cost three times as it did last week?"

"I don't make the rules here, sir," the sales lady said impatiently. "Are you going to order or what?"

The other customers were giving him looks, so America dug out his wallet to pay, only to realize it was empty except for a few pennies and dimes.

"Never mind," America said, and reluctantly left the place, for the first time _without_ a hamburger. He was so hungry he could eat a freakin' cow, but no one around really cared unless you had your cash.

America made a deal with a homeless person in the end: the dimes and pennies for a few old bananas. He finished it on the way to England's house, feeling worse than ever. _Great. Now I won't only lack the energy to kickass, I'll probably get a bonus stomachache, too. Just fantastic._

"America, you're the only one left besides Greece!" England told him when he reached the house. "Where were you?"

"Breakfast hunting," America answered sourly, and went inside the house.

England chased after him. "What's wrong with you today? You don't normally act like this."

"Act like what?"

"Like, so...grouchy. Did something happen?" England sounded concerned, too concerned.

"I'm fine, dude," America said, trying his best at a smile. "So, can we get on with the shooting comp now that the hero's arrived?"

England just frowned. "Are you sure you're alright? I hope it's not the debt thing again."

"It's not! Look, I'm just a little short on money at the moment. No big deal." America walked off before England could reply.

_What's that smell?_ America thought, when he reached England's backyard. _I mean, I am pretty hungry, but whatever it is, it doesn't seem appetizing at all._

"Hey, America!" Korea called from a bench. "You're the last one besides Greece!"

"Yeah, he's probably sleeping his ass off somewhere," America replied absently, as he searched around for the source of the odor. _So, let me see...garlic, cabbage, chili..._

"Say, do you want to try some kimchi?" Korea said, holding up a plastic container of red stuff. The odor grew worse.

"Aw, gross, man!" America turned away from the offering. "Sorry. I don't do Korean."

Korea looked offended. "Everyone says that, but they never try it! You Americans don't even have a sense of taste."

"I still have the sense to stuff England's scones under the sofa," America pointed out.

"Excuse me?" England said from behind.

_Busted_, he thought, slowly turning around. "Um...I didn't mean..."

"Did you just say you stuffed my scones under the sofa?" England looked kinda mad.

Scratch that: he looked furious. "Well..."

"_Nobody_," England said, "messes with my scones. You're going to pay for this, America!"

_I can't even pay for my own breakfast_, America thought bitterly. "I think we should start the competition now."

"Don't you change the subject-"

"Iggy!" France called. "Greece is here, along with his cats. Those beasts have ruined my beautiful dress clothes with their ferocious claws!"

"Fine," England said, giving in. "But I won't forget this. Facebook can't clear your name."

* * *

America set the gun on his shoulder and aimed for the red and white target. _Bull's eye bull's eye bull's eye bull's eye_

_Click._

A hole formed at the center of the board.

"Whoop!" America yelled, all his troubles temporarily forgotten. "The hero did it again!"

There was some polite clapping from the countries, along with a "Veee~" from Italy.

"That was LUCK!" Romano shouted. "I'm going to BEAT YOU, you American bastard!"

Korea just smiled.

* * *

**~Italy~ **

It was his turn to shoot. He was so nervous! Italy was more used to cheering for other people than competing himself.

Hands shaking, he positioned the gun on his shoulder like America had and pointed it towards the red and white circle. He wasn't sure how to win, but Italy knew it had to be somewhere on the circle.

_What should I do?_ Italy thought anxiously. _I could just click the trigger right now and be yelled at by my bro or I could wait a moment and then shoot because that's what all the other countries did and I don't know why they did it but it must work if they did it so should I wait or just shoot I can't give it to my bro because he already took his turn I wish Germany could help me but I'm competing against him and Japan too WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOOOO?_

"YOU'RE HOLDING IT BACKWARDS YOU BASTARD!" Romano yelled. "SHOOT THE DAMN THING!"

"Veeee~!" Italy turned around, startled, and accidentally pulled the trigger. The bullet zinged out of its gun and hit smack in the middle of the board. Italy wasn't sure what that meant, but Romano was cheering "That's my bro!", so he assumed it must be okay.

Germany clapped his shoulder and smiled genuinely; Japan praised him. Everyone else, however, was complaining.

"What kind of shot was that? Does it even count?"

"Romano shouldn't have interrupted ("SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!")!"

"I will use my pickaxe to teach dear Italy a lesson for cheating. Then I will win 1st place and destroy the targets, da? Kolkolkolkolkol~"

"That wasn't a fair shot!" America whined to England. "The dude got lucky!"

"The dude got lucky, but technically Italy didn't violate any rules," England said, but everyone could tell England was in a good mood. After hitting his first bull's eye, England had told everyone he was going to the bar to get drunk after the event. Hopefully, he would be drunk enough to forget about what America did.

After the shock of Italy's lucky hit had passed, France told everyone to brace for the most beautiful shot of their lives, then killed a bunny seeking refuge in England's backyard. When Japan and Germany took their turns, Italy cheered with his white flags.

"Italy, you do not cheer for people with vite flags!" Germany scolded him after his turn. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, however, but you must learn when vite flags are not appropriate for the current situation!"

"But they're handmade," Italy said, a bit confused.

"That's not the POINT!" Germany sighed exasperatedly. "I give up. You can cheer with your flags, Italy."

"But you don't like them?" Italy said, on the verge of tears.

"V-Vell, of course I do!" Germany said. "But, Italy...do you vant to know something?"

"Okay!"

"A vite flag doesn't really mean anything. If the Pictonians came and invaded our Earth, the flag vould look exactly the same as it did in the first place."

* * *

**Korea :D**

(A sneak peek at Korea's Facebook Wall)

United Bloody Kingdom updated his status.

Alright, you bloody twits, here's the chart for shooting:

America: 327  
Belarus: 286  
China: 304  
England: 286

France: 244

Germany: 163  
Greece: 100  
Hungary: 115  
Italy & Romano: 313  
Japan: 191  
Korea: 342  
Russia: 207  
Spain: 140

**United States The Hero**, **Marry Me Russia**, **United Bloody Kingdom**,** Korea Owns Japan's Breasts** and 2 others like this.

Comments

**United States The Hero** Awwweesomme! Figures I'd be first place.  
**United States The Hero** likes this.

**Korea Owns Japan's Breasts** Hey, _I'm_ first place, mind you! I'm 17 points higher!

**United States The Hero** But not on Facebook.

**Marry Me Russia** Marry me, Russia...marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me marry me

**FranceLove** Why am I not first?  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Because you're a pervert and a sissy. Hmm, how many wars have you won lately, frog?

**FranceLove** I...I may not be that good at war, but I have God on my side!  
FranceLove likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** So why did you lose?

**FranceLove** God was a little busy today! That's all!  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Whatever you say, pervert, you still lost. And why are you still on my friends list?

**FranceLove** OhHONHONHON, it's a secret~  
**FranceLove** likes this.

United Bloody Kingdom has removed FranceLove from his friends.

* * *

**America**

After getting the second place medal, America headed outside and sat on the sidewalk curb, feeling great. The sun was already setting, casting golden rays over the land, but America wasn't the type to enjoy sunsets.

And then reality smacked him in the face.

He was in debt. For sure. Prices were going up maniacally in his country, and he couldn't even afford to buy breakfast. How was he supposed to remain a world power with an empty wallet?

A nation's life seriously sucked sometimes.

"America?" someone called from behind. "I can't believe you enjoy sunsets as much as I do."

"I don't," America answered.

"Then why aren't you at McDonald's or any of those disgusting fast food restaurants?" England asked, and came over to sit next to him. "Unless..."

"Yeah, it's true," America admitted. He didn't see any point denying it.

England was quiet for a moment. "I know, I can't pay you," America said. "Are you happy now? The country you hate the most has just suffered national humiliation."

"I don't hate you."

"What?"

"I said, I don't hate you, America," England said. "You're my little brother; how could I?"

"Because of the Revolutionary War and all that crap?"

"That's history. Come on, I'll take you to the pub. We need to lose ourselves a little, anyway."

America laughed. "Dude, you haven't taken me out for drinks since World War II."

"Then I'll make it up to you today," England said. "Are you up for it...d-dude?"

America grinned, as they both stood. "Are you actually trying to talk like me?"

"Whatever. Don't think I forgive you for ruining my glass fairy and tea set. _Or_ hiding my scones."

As they walked off together, America threw an arm across England's shoulders. "So, Iggy, is it scotch or whiskey this time?"

"Both. And don't call me Iggy!"

"Okay, Iggy."

"Shut up, America."

_Maybe England isn't so bad_, America thought. _I think I'll enjoy myself. _

_ For the meanwhile._

* * *

**And that's the end of the long chapter. Wowzers. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written in one sitting. Anywayz, thanks again for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment! ^.^**_  
_

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


	5. Faster, Higher, Stronger

******After suffering again from writer's block, I managed to type out this insanely long chapter. Almost 4000 words, not including the A/N! I can't believe it! Also, I got a little teensy eensy bit stuck in the beginning, but it got better starting from Russia's POV. **

******In this chapter, I am using the POVs of America (I bet you can all tell he's my favorite character by now, but he also wins too much), Russia, Japan, Hungary and PRUSSIA! Yes, I decided to do his POV anyway, even though he isn't in the Games, because one of my readers, DaphneAngelina432, recommended it. I was actually planning on doing so in the first place. ****  
**

**Being a total PruHun fan, I HAD to add some fluff. Then again, my romance skills are terrible, so please give me constructive criticism if you wish. I'd appreciate it. ^^ **

**I have nothing else to say, so please try to read from the beginning to the end without getting bored. Hopefully, I'll be able to dodge writer's block next time and present to you a more interesting chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

******x America x**

_"You Frenchies just love to hate us! Why don't you go back to makings statues of hot green chicks!"_

_-America_

******(A sneak peek at America's Facebook Wall)**

**United States The Hero** posted on United Bloody Kingdom's wall.

Last night was weird. Do you remember what ya said, dude?

Comments

**United Bloody Kingdom** What!? What did I say?

**United States The Hero** Well, you got a little drunk, so...

**United Bloody Kingdom** Bloody hell, you're scaring me. WHAT DID I SAY?

**United States The Hero** You won't believe me, but...you said you wanted to marry France.  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** My life is over.

**FranceLove** Ohonhonhon~, Iggy is in love with me~  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU WANKER?

_FranceLove's comment has been withheld due to inappropriate content._

**United States The Hero** HAHAHA! Dude, I was totally joking! You should've seen your face!

**United Bloody Kingdom** Don't mess with me, America! And how did you see my face? We're online.

**United States The Hero** Dunno. Frenchie told me.

**United Bloody Kingdom** I see...wait a minute. How did that pervert see me!?

**FranceLove** I was planning on [CENSORED CONTENT]with Iggy, so I went to your house.  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Please kill me now.

**One With Russia** Okay! Kolkolkol~ ^J^

**United Bloody Kingdom** NOT LITERALLY!

(End of sneak peek)

**~xXx~**

All the participating countries met at the track field near England's house. Fortunately, no one was late, so the events began almost immediately.

America finally managed to get some money by spurring things up in New York, getting a better president, and the most important: stop poking his nose into other people's wars. He was still poor, but able to keep the country going.

"So, the first event is the 200 meters race," England was saying. "The contestants are America, Jamaica, and Netherlands. So...uh...get ready?"

"Wait, lermme frnish dis hmbrger," America said with his mouth full, holding up a finger.

"Well, alright, since you haven't eaten much lately," England said, and turned to Netherlands. "What about you, Netherlands...er, Netherlands?"

The usually quiet country was over by the bushes, petting a black and white bunny, looking absolutely delighted. "Here, bunny bunny..."

"So...Jamaica then. Jamaica, I hope you're ready, because these two are certainly not..."

"I am!" the cheerful girl said.

But before England could say anything, Jamaica added, "after I deal with Cuba, of course. He's got to stop beating up poor Canada."  
"Bloody gits! What am I supposed to do now?" England sounded very frustrated. In his mind, he absently called the darkest of all devils to teach the countries a lesson.

And then Russia was there with his pickaxe, looking very sweet and very, very deadly. "Alright, everyone! Shall I help you get on with your business? My pickaxe is itching to take out your guts."

That made all three countries rush to the track. England turned to Russia. "Thank you, Russia."

Russia just smiled and said, "After I hack away all your chances of winning and use you as my experimental English guinea pig, you won't be thanking me. Want to become one, da? ^J^

England shivered. "N-No thanks. Well, let's get on with it now." He blew his whistle. "Okay. Ready, set, go!"

America knew he was gonna win anyway, so he didn't really sweat it. That is, until the Jamaican girl joyously sprang past him.

_Damn her octopus legs_, he thought, and picked up speed.

Netherlands wasn't doing so well. He was already last place, far behind America and Jamaica. America ran past Jamaica and cheered, raising his fists. "Woo! I am so winning this thing, dudes!"

Jamaica groaned.

Netherlands began to sweat.

"Hey, Americano asshole, over here!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" America turned to look. That was his big mistake.

A ghostly white figure was carefully approaching him, almost nearing the edge of the track. The thing had bloody holes for eyes and paper white hands dripping blood. It moaned softly, and totally freaked America out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GGGHHHHOOOOOSSSSTT! IT'S A GHOST! IT'S A FREAKING GHOST!" America screamed shrilly. Startled, America stumbled and barely stopped his fall. Jamaica rushed past him, cheering. The finish line was broken, and not by America.

After America passed the finish line before Netherlands could, the thing wiped away at its face to uncover dark brown skin beneath. America stared in horror as Cuba revealed himself.

Cuba laughed. "HAHA, you stupid American! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" America yelled. "You seriously scared the shit outta me!"

Jamaica, in the meanwhile, was still cheering. "I won! I won! I won!" Cuba went over to her and hugged Jamaica. "I knew you could do it, little sis!"

Furious, America stalked over to England. "That didn't count, right? I mean, the a-hole tricked me!"

"I hate to admit this," England began, although he didn't _look_ like he hated to, "but Cuba did not violate any terms."

"What kind of fuck logic is this?" America complained. "I'm going to sue!"

"You Americans," France said, shaking his head. "Suing every chance you get."

"We still haven't finished that lawsuit you filed last time," England pointed out. "Apparently, I invited you over for tea, then you accused me of poisoning you with my scones."

"Hey! It's not my fault your cooking sucks!"

"For once, I have to agree," France nodded his head solemnly.

"I thought you were on my side, you blasted frog!" England said angrily to France.

"Well, everyone knows that-" France then said something that made England go ballistics and strangle him.

"Ex...excuse me," Japan said hurriedly to the fighting countries. "But we still have many event not compreted yet!"

Like someone had flipped a switch, England immediately let go of France and fixed his tie (Yes, he was wearing his suit). "I'm very sorry, Japan. Er, so...the next event is the 10,000 meter marathon. Ack, I have to go change..."

* * *

**x Russia x **

_"I hide dark secret that no one will guess because of my sweet face."_

_-Russia_

Russia was having a very bad day. He was woken up in the morning by scratching noises outside his door. Before he could even finish dressing, the door was kicked down, revealing a happy, love sick nation. To Russia, however, she looked terrifying for a girl in love. If this was Belarus's joyful face, he did not want to see her angry.

"_Big brother_," Belarus said, stepping towards him slowly. "_We are now...together._"

Russia backed away. "G-Get out of my room, little sister!"

"Not before you marry me," Belarus said, smirking. She then did a freakily similar imitation of France's laugh, only ten times worse.

"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!" Russia was near tears.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..." Belarus was getting closer. Russia continued to step backwards, until he was pressed against the wall, with no way out...

"Bela!" someone called from outside. "I made some breakfast! Also, you have a visitor!" The sound of Ukraine's voice (and her melons) floated through the door and filled the Russian with immense relief.

Belarus's eyes burned with hatred and annoyance. "Next time, I will get you, dear brother." She left the room.

Russia sighed and tried to cheer himself up by thinking about his dream last night. It had been a beautiful one: all the countries were covered with blood, begging to become one with him, China most of all. The idiot America was pleading for mercy, also covered in blood. In the dream, Russia had hacked him to pieces, chuckling merrily the whole time.

How terrible to wake up, instead, to a world where China hated him, Belarus stalked him, and America was _still_ the asshole of the world.

Belarus's visitor turned out to be Lithuania. No surprise there; Lithuania had had a crush on his sister for over a hundred years by now. He didn't seem to know the meaning of rejection. Belarus proceeded to break all the fingers on his left hand, then realized that she'd broken them already last time, so instead broke all the ones on his right. She then sent the Lithuanian on his way with a mouthful of curses.

"You should give him a chance," Russia told Belarus. "He really likes you, you know."

To Russia's surprise, Belarus didn't smack him, but just blushed. "I only have eyes for you," she mumbled, twisting her hands together in a flustered gesture.

_Someday, she'll change_, Russia thought, as he made his way to England's house. _Maybe if China will become one with me, da?_

**~oOo~**

England finished first in the marathon, which made America start whining again. Russia hated America more than he hated anyone else. The American was obnoxious, loud, and annoying. Back at Russia's home, he had prepared nuclear weapons aimed at America's country, but America did the same, so both countries were at a dead end.

For long jump, England won as well. After the score came out, the Englishman seemed as if he couldn't believe he actually won two medals in a row. America came in first for triple jump. Russia took the gold for high jump.

"The next event," England announced cheerily, "is the hammer throw."

"Can I use a pickaxe instead?" Russia asked innocently. "It's practically the same thing my country. Same danger level, yes?"

"Of...of course not!" England stammered. "It's not that kind of hammer. You use a chain with a metal balls attached at the ends."

Russia smiled. "Even better."

* * *

**x Prussia x**

_"Canada, I want to send you my 'The Awesome Me Honor Award'!"_

_-Prussia_

Sometimes Prussia really hated the fact that he wasn't a country anymore. How could such an awesome kingdom be abolished? It was illogical.

If Prussia were a country, he'd dominate all the other nations and make them feel his awesomeness.

If Prussia were a country, he'd be the star in Japan's anime, Hetalia.

If Prussia were a country, he'd join the Olympics.

While West got to go to some other country every four years to compete, he stayed at home with Gilbird, drinking beer at the local pub or sneaking over to Austria's house just to annoy Hungary.

Speaking of Hungary, Prussia hadn't seen her in a while. Prussia had always thought that after finding out Hungary was a girl, he wouldn't be so afraid to beat her up again.

But he was. Not afraid because she'd hurt him, of course, but because he didn't want to hurt her. It was stupid, but he started to get defensive about Hungary whenever someone insulted her. Stupid, unreasonable, unawesome.

Today Prussia woke up to the sound of Gilbird chirping in his ear. "What is it, little guy?"

Gilbird just kept chirping.

Prussia was starting to get annoyed. "Get the hell out of my ear and let me sleep." He pulled the covers up and turned away.

Gilbird insisted on jumping on his face.

"What is it with you?" Prussia groaned...and then he remembered.

It was Hungary's birthday. He'd completely forgotten.

Prussia threw the blankets away and sat up. "Shit...what time is it?"

The clock blinked 11 AM. How did he manage to sleep so late? He dressed quickly in his band Tshirt (he found that music was the best way to express his...yeah, awesomeness)and some old jeans, washed up, and ran out the door.

Hungary was singing to herself in Austria's garden while digging up some nasty green weeds growing here and there.

"Yo, Hungary!" Prussia called, waving. "Wanna go on a hunt?"

"Hmm?" Hungary looked up. "Oh, it's you, Prussia. What do you want?"

"It's your birthday! C'mon, loosen up a little!"

"Mr. Austria requested for me to fix his garden before noon," Hungary said stiffly. There wasn't a trace of the usual fierceness and spirit she possessed left in her voice. "After that, I must go to England's house for the Olympics."

"That rich pansy? Why do you even work for him? Do you like him or something?"

"Prussia, what is your problem?" Hungary stood and put her hands on her hips. "It is none of your business who I like and what I do. Austria is not a rich pansy!"

Prussia's face fell. "So you do like working for him."

"Of course! I...I..." Hungary stopped and looked wistfully outside the garden. "I really haven't been out there for a while..."

An idea formed in his mind. Prussia grinned. "I know! I'll help you get it done. With my awesomeness, you will be finished in no time."

"You still have a huge ego, Prussia."

"Duh! I'm the awesome Prussia, what do you think?"

* * *

**Hungary**

_"Give me back my Happy Place!"_

_-Hungary_

Prussia hopped over the fence and joined her in Austria's garden. "Don't let Austria see you," she warned. "I'm going inside to make some lemonade."

Austria was in the piano room, composing music. "Mr. Austria!" Hungary called. "Would you like a drink?"

"That's fine, Hungary," Austria answered. "By the way, why do you have three drinks in your hands?'

Hungary looked down and realized her mistake. "Oh! Um...I was getting extra thirsty! Well, I better get back to the garden!"

Prussia was attempting to play tug-a-war with an enormous, stubborn weed that simply would not come out. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead, and his crimson eyes flashed occasionally with anger. "Why...won't...this fucking...thing...BUDGE?"

Hungary set down the drinks on a table and watched. "Well, since you're awesome, it should be no problem, right?"

"Of...of course! The awesome me can do anything. Well, almost anything."

She sighed. "Alright, I'm coming over there to help you."

"I don't need help, especially not from a girl!"

Hungary stopped in her tracks. "_What did you say?_"

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that! No, don't-AAAAHHHH!"

A few punches, a roundhouse kick to the gut, and a slap. That was what it took Hungary to chew out Prussia.

"You...win..." Prussia groaned, as he lay on his stomach. Hungary just smiled and dug out the weed with an easy tug of her hand.

**~xXx~**

Hungary would never admit it, but sometimes Austria could be a little boring. He was nice enough, but one got tired of Chopin after a while. So, when Prussia came to visit for the first time in a decade, in the back of her mind she was actually glad. A decade wasn't a long time for a country, but still quite a while.

He was just the same: arrogant, annoying, and, well, as he thought, awesome. He made her laugh, harder than she had in some time. At one point in the weed-digging process, they had a miniature sword fight with sticks, just as they had when they were young. And, naturally, Hungary won.

"The Awesome Me never loses," Prussia declared, after being defeated yet again. "I let you win."

"What about all those times I beat you to pulp when we were children?" Hungary asked, twirling her stick.

"I told you, I let you win. It's more awesome if you let girls win."

"But you did not know I was a girl."

"I didn't, but...ah, whatever. I'm still awesome."

"Did you hear that?" Hungary shouted to whoever was listening. "The annoying Prussia lost to a girl!" She lowered her voice, after realizing Austria was still in the house.

"You pronounced awesome wrong," Prussia reminded her.

Hungary rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

**~xXx~**

"Say, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Prussia asked nonchalantly.

Hungary choked on her lemonade. "_What?_"

"Why are you so surprised? Anyone would die for a date with me. It's going to be-"

"Awesome, I know," Hungary finished, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately, I have no interest in going on a date with you."

"Are you sure?" She suddenly realized that Prussia was standing right behind her.

Hungary closed her eyes and wished she had her frying pan. "Yes."

And then Prussia turned her around and pulled her close so she was looking into his eyes. _Atkozott_, why did they have to be so red? "Are you _very_ sure?" he asked again, smiling cockily.

_Do not blush. Do not blush. Do not. BLUSH._ Her body betrayed her. She blushed. "No, you idióta. Please let go of me."

_No, no, PLEASE don't..._ He did anyway. The self-proclaimed "awesome" Prussia kissed her full on the lips.

As her first kiss, Hungary couldn't tell whether it was a sloppy or good kiss. But what she could tell was that he wasn't so confident as he usually was. It tasted like a question.

She wanted to punch him. She really did. But she couldn't. Maybe it was because of his arm on her back, pressing her closer, or maybe...

No, it couldn't be that. What was she thinking?

Prussia pulled away, smirking. "So, have you changed your mind now?"

Hungary was blushing furiously. She looked away. "Maybe."

"HUNGARY!" the sound of Austria's voice boomed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Austria charged out, his face the look of pure fury. "HOW DARE YOU KISS MY DEAR PRUSSIA!"

* * *

**Sorry, I had to. ^^ Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, so the last two lines never happened. I just couldn't resist. I'm done blabbering here, so you can continue reading. Hope you like it so far!**

* * *

**x Japan x**

_"Sir! I respond Japanese way! Be uncrear! Say one thing, but mean something erse compretery opposite, rike, 'I'rr think about it!' Rie to them!"_

_-Japan_

There were many things about Westerners that frightened, annoyed, and confused Japan all at the same time.

There was the volume. Why did Westerners have to be so loud? In Japan, whispering like the Westerners did would be considered rude. Especially America. Japan had nothing against the free country, but his loud outbursts frightened, annoyed, and confused Japan all at the same time.

They also seemed to show off their bodies. Japan was able to put up with Germany asking to wash his back, Italy half naked, and Italy's hugs. But when the Italian asked Japan if he wanted to see his butt, that was the last straw. He didn't understand what it was about Italy's butt that made it so special it had to be seen in public. Besides being simply embarrassing, their nudity frightened, annoyed, and confused Japan all at the same time.

And then, most importantly, the Westerners had strength. Most of them were much bigger in size than Asians. He didn't really mind this, but sometimes it frightened, annoyed, and confused Japan all at the same time.

While the hammer throw competition was ongoing, Japan thought of all this, and for a reason. He knew he would never win. The Japanese were built for stealth, not strength.

The dreaded moment came.

"Alright, Japan, you're up," England called. Japan stood, bowed formally to the watching countries, and hesitantly picked up the heavy metal chain. Grunting, he lifted it with all the strength in his arms.

"I-I cannot throw this," Japan said, panting.

England sighed. "Japan, you say that every Olympics. At least try throwing it. You just might be surprised."

Japan raised the chain-and-metal-balls without enthusiasm and prepared to swing it. He was expecting what happened every Olympics to happen again this time.

Then he stopped.

Something inside him changed. Why was he always the only one who could not do it? Even China could throw it a little further than the middle. Even Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong.

_Use your entire body, not only your arms_, an old master had once told him. _Your mind gives you inner peace. Your feet keep you balanced. Your arms help you aim for the target. And the eyes see the goal. The eyes see far, far beyond what is and what is not._

Japan flung the metal object across the field.

The metal spheres landed with a thud in the grass. The countries weren't really paying attention. They knew there would be nothing new in Japan's throw. England wordlessly went over to the ball.

Japan's shoulders slumped. He didn't even bother to regain his posture. He had failed. He had failed his masters, the Axis powers, and most of all, himself. There would never be a victory for him.

"76 meters," England announced. The countries fell quiet.

"Ex...excuse me?" Japan said after a moment of dead silence, shell-shocked. "I don't understand..."

England's face broke into a rare grin. "You did it, chap! You threw it past the line!"

And then the nations began to cheer. Italy waved his flag frantically and hugged Japan tightly. "_Si_, I knew you could do it, Japan!"

Japan didn't push him away.

America pounded him on the back; France for once wasn't the pervert and just nodded with approval, then blew him a kiss. The Asian countries cheered loudest of all. Germany patted his shoulder, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. Even Prussia was there.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Prussia said. "You're almost my level, Jap!" Later he tried to kiss Hungary, who slapped him, her face tomato red.

Something clicked inside Japan while still digesting hmeans. What was it again, Maerica?"is success. The Olympics, he realized, wasn't about winning. It was about achieving the impossible and beating your own records, and...what was the motto again?

"That's what it's all about," England told Japan. "You've got to have some faith in yourself, Japan. That's what the Olympic motto means...what was it again, America?"

"Fatter, Harder, Cooler?"

"No! That's a stupid guess."

America laughed. "Kidding, jeez!" He slung one arm over Japan's shoulders and one over England's. "How could I forget? It's every hero's motto."

It hit Japan suddenly. A small, barely existent smile formed on his lips. "Faster, Higher, Stronger."

* * *

**Lame ending. Ah well, I'm fiiinally done with this looooong chapter. I kinda suck at romance, so sorry if the Prussia/Hungary chemistry wasn't strong enough. I'm more of the humor type. xD**

**Okey dokey, next time will be...well, we'll see, shall we? :) Now, I have a random question I want to ask you guys: What is the crackest pairing you can think of for Hetalia?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^^**

**Love,**  
**~Anna~**


	6. Trampoline

**So, who appears in this chapter? You guessed it: Canada! I felt a bit guilty after realizing I COMPLETELY forgot about him in my previous chapters. So I gave him one all to himself (almost). **

**This chapter, you could say, is more of a bonus chapter. It's incredibly short (relatively), but I kinda like it.**

**The information about Canada I got from online. Just google "What Makes Canada Special" and you'll get what I got. I think.  
**

**With no further delay, here it is:**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**x Canada x**

_'I'm Canadia...'_

_-Canada_

Canada woke up feeling anger.

He hadn't felt like this in decades. He was just so...infuriated! How dare they treat him as if he didn't exist! He was so sick and tired of having an inconspicuous identity.

He was Canada, not his stupid brother America. Nobody messed with Canada.

"Who are you?" came the daily question from Kumajirou, as he cooked pancakes.

"My name," Canada said softly, "is _Canada_. Your _master_. Got that?"

"Okay. So...what's your name?"

He felt like dumping the maple syrup all over Kuma. "Canada!" he wanted to scream, but it came out as a yelp.

"I see..."

The two ate in silence.

"You know, Canadia, you should really try to raise your voice a bit," Kuma said, through bites of pancake. "Half of the time people can barely hear you, including me."

"I can't..." Canada sighed. "No matter how hard I try, America is always ten times louder than me. When he's _whispering_."

"Hmm...give me your loudest shout."

Canada closed his eyes and shouted, "MY NAME IS CANADA!"

"A little louder?"

"MY NAME IS CANADA!"

"Better. Even louder?"

"MY NAME IS CANADA!"

"That was pretty good," Kuma praised him. "Today we'll go show everyone who you are, Canada. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Canada answered, but Kuma didn't seem to hear him.

But it was alright. Kuma had finally gotten his name right. That, itself, counted for something big.

**xXx**

Canada made sure to arrive there early, so he could make his debut appearance. When England walked out of his house in PJs to water the rose bushes, Canada marched up to him.

"Oh, it's you," England said. But he looked puzzled, so Canada doubted England knew who he was talking to.

"Listen up," Canada said, but Kuma whispered, "Louder."

"LISTEN UP," Canada tried again; this time it sounded much better. He took a deep breath and glared at the bewildered Englishman.

"MY NAME IS CANADA AND I'M THE COUNTRY RIGHT ABOVE MY IDIOT BROTHER AMERICA. I LIKE MAPLE SYRUP. I HAVE THE LONGEST COASTLINE OF ANY COUNTRY IN THE WORLD. I INVENTED BASKETBALL. I AM THE LARGEST COUNTRY IN THE AMERICAS AND SECOND LARGEST IN THE WORLD. I'M SORRY ABOUT JUSTIN BIEBER BUT CELINE DION SANG SOME PRETTY AWESOME SONGS. LACROSSE AND HOCKEY ARE BOTH CANADIAN. THE BIGGEST FLAGS EVERY SEEN AT THE OLYMPICS CLOSING CEREMONY WERE CANADIAN. WE CAN OUT-DRINK MOST AMERICANS. I ACTUALLY INVENTED THE LIGHTBULB, BUT THAT STUPID ASSHOLE AMERICA MADE IT BETTER AND TOOK CREDIT FOR INVENTING IT. WE HAVE BETTER BEER COMMERCIALS. AND I AM A NATION, JUST LIKE YOU ARE! I AM NOT AN IDIOTIC AMERICAN! MY NAME IS CANADA, AND I! AM! NOT! INVISIBLE!"

By the time he was done, Canada was breathing hard. England stood shell-shocked. The daisy covered watering can fell out of his hand.

Silence.

"Oh," England said in a very small voice.

"I make that long speech and all you can say is "Oh"!? Canada wanted to yell, but it came out as a squeak. His volume was gone...again.

Canada really needed to practice this thing.

"Good job, Canada," Kuma whispered. Canada smiled inside.

* * *

**x England x**

_So his name is Canada_, England thought.

Canada's sudden outburst wasn't all that surprising, actually. What did he expect? England had forgotten Canada's name far too many times.

What really surprised England was that Canada, somewhere in that speech, had sounded freakishly similar to America.

They really were brothers.

England cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. "Er, you can go in now, if you want."

Canada began to walk inside, but stopped halfway. "So, do you know who I am now?" he asked in a quiet (but still louder than before)voice.

"You're...Canada, right?" England struggled to remember what else he had heard. "You make...better whiskey commercials?"

"Beer," Canada corrected with a sigh. He sounded awfully disappointed, but continued to the door.

"Wait, Canada," England said, approaching the nation. England smiled faintly. "Is it really true that you can outdrink America?"

Canada smiled back shyly. "Yeah?"

"Well, then it wouldn't hurt if you, America and I went out for drinks after today's event...?"

"Okay!" Canada sounded so happy, just like America when he was small. England held back nostalgic tears.

The nation blushed. "I guess I sound a little over-enthusiastic. It's just...no one has really asked me out to the pub before, you know?"

"I just did, old chap," England said, clapping Canada lightly on the back. "Good luck in the Games, Canada."

Canada beamed. "You too, England."

* * *

**x China x**

China woke up again with Korea grabbing at his (figurative)breasts. "GET OFF ME ARU!"

"It's time to get up get up get up, da-ze~!" Korea sang. "It's tramp online day!"

"What?" China pushed Korea off him and fixed his hair into a ponytail. "What in kung fu is 'tramp online'?"

"Dunno. I heard England say it."

The older nation pondered for a moment, then figured out what Korea meant. "You mean 'Trampoline'? What happened to your hearing, Korea?"

Korea frowned. "Oh, we don't get to go on the Internet? That's too bad."

"You should stop being so obsessed with that Internet thing, aru," China scolded. "In my country our people are protected from that horrible Facebook."

"Then why do you have a Facebook account?"

China's face turned red. "It's...it's for emergency, aru!"

"Okay, whatever. Now, GET UP~~" Korea once more pounced on China.

"AAHH! MY ASIANBALLS!"

**xXx**

China had always possessed a secret fear of trampolines. Back when he was young (hard to imagine, isn't it?;)), he gave trampolines a try, bounced up from the plastic web, but did not land back on it. Instead, he received a serious concussion from impact with the hard stone ground.

Basically, he wasn't very happy with today's event.

"Okay, China, you're up," England said. China took a deep breath and jumped on the trampoline.

Jump. Flip. Mid air somersault. And then...

He landed back on the trampoline. Relief coursed through his veins.

Note: *In the end, China received the highest points, then followed Canada, then Russia.

Note 2: *Canada was noticed.

* * *

**Heh, this was kind of short, but it got to the point, ya know?**

**Thanks for reading! If you have time, please check out my other Hetalia story, Silent Whisper. That is, if you're the horror type.**

**REVIEWS ARE IMMENSELY APPRECIATED~**

**Love,**  
**~Anna~**


	7. Second Chance

**I think you've all figured out now that I do the POVs of the top three countries for each sport. Unfortunately, America and China win WAY too much, so I'll probably doing a lot of their POVs. I tried to find something that Canada won, and the only option was trampoline. -_- Kinda weird. Ah well. This time it'll be...sigh. The usual: China, America, Russia...and England, of course.**

**But this chapter was fun to write, because of that Tom Daley thing, ya know? Sorry to the Brits out there if you find it offensive, but I thought it was hilarious. I mean, who knew you could get away with an excuse like that? I have nothing against UK, so it's NOTHING PERSONAL.**

**Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Next chapter will be Germany, because I haven't done his yet. And then it'll be the Nordics? Australia? Those, I think. :D**

**ENJOY, FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

* * *

**x England x**

'

**(A glimpse at England's...cell phone. Haha, no Facebook for now. :))**

4 Unread Messages

_From Kiku Honda_ Dear England, I wish you luck in today's event. -Japan  
_From Alfred F. Jone_s yo artie! imma kick yo ass 2day! :)))) peace OUT.  
_From Ivan Braginski_ Want to become one, da? ^J^  
_From Tony_ Limey bastard! Fucking bitch, fucking fucking fucking fucking...view more

Sent Messages

_To Kiku Honda_ Thank you, Japan. Hope you fare well today as well.  
_To Alfred F. Jones_ DON'T CALL ME ARTIE! My name is bloody ARTHUR! And I won't lose to an overweight American idiot like you!  
_To Ivan Braginski_ ...No.  
_To Tony_ ...I don't even know how you got my number...

5 Unread Messages

_From Ivan Braginski_ Does that mean yes, da? ;)  
_From Tony_ Fucking limey bastard.  
_From Alfred F. Jones_ okay, Bloody Arthur. :D  
_From Kiku Honda_ Dear England, By the way, we are not having lunch at your house, right? -Japan  
_From Random Shooting Star_ This is a warning. Italy has just wished another headache upon you. I will reach you in two hours.

(End of sneak peek)

England read his messages while sipping Earl Grey and eating his breakfast, which consisted of fried toast, baked beans, one egg, sliced tomatoes, bacon, and a bowl of cereal sprinkled with honey. They said that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so he tended to eat quite a lot in the morning. Then again, his meal sizes couldn't even compare to America's "quick snacks".

He stared at the fifth message. "What the _hell_?" England said out loud in disbelief. "Isn't the war over already?"

He replied: _Please don't. I also have a wish...er, wishes. First, please don't give me a headache. Don't let the Axis people win today. And make that damn French frog not so annoying. And America less obnoxious. And Russia to stop bothering me with the same texts..._

***SOMEWHERE IN THE STARRY STARRY SKY***

"Iggy, I'm a freaking star, not a miracle worker! Haven't you learned that from Germany already!?"

***BACK TO THE BRIT'S HOUSE***

Hoping it would go through, he moved on to answering the first four texts.

_To Ivan Braginski_ No means no! Stop bothering me, you git!

He didn't bother replying to Tony's.

_To Alfred F. Jones_ ARGH! What am I going to do with you? And please capitalize properly!  
_To Kiku Honda_ No, not today. Why do you ask?

England clicked send for the last message and finished his tea. He still had an hour before the other countries arrived. Hmm...maybe he should wear something on his head for protection. England searched around the house for something. He didn't have anything but a top hat, but America would just call him Abe for the rest of the day, so in the end he tied a pillow to his head.

The doorbell rang. England already knew it would be Japan, because the Asian country always arrived first. Also, he was the only country that even bothered to ring the doorbell. The other countries either...

1. barged in shouting "DA HERO IS HERE!"  
2. pounded on the door  
3._ breaking down_ the door  
4. climbing the fence into his backyard because they were too lazy to go through the house  
5. entering through the window  
or  
6. sneaking inside when England wasn't looking then scaring the bejesus out of him. On purpose.

"The door is unlocked, you may come in!" England called. Japan entered with a slight bow to the taller country.

"Konichiwa," Japan greeted, setting a plastic bag on the table. "Your hat is quite interesting, England. I brought riceballs for everyone, in case...in case you were making runch."

"You didn't have to, Japan," England said, touched (because he really had no idea just how bad his cooking was). "But I suppose we could, after diving. Do you want some scones? I have some left from yesterday."

"No, I've already eaten, thank you," Japan said hurriedly. "Well, I suppose I'll go to the backyard now?"

"Sure. Do whatever you want until the others arrive."

Next came Russia with his pipe (broke down the door, _again_), France (through the window), who already changed into his "lovely" and "magnificent" swimsuit (er...what?), then the Italian brothers (banged on the door), then Germany (followed the Italians in).

"OPEN UP YOU FUCKING BRITISH BASTARD!" Romano yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" England opened the locked door. He only kept the door open for Japan...because he really didn't trust the other countries.

"Hmmph. You got any pasta?" Romano stomped in with his brother Italy.

"Uh, no, but I do have some scones!"

"Never mind. Those things taste like cardboard."

"Ex_cuse_ me!?"

And then it was Russia with his pipe (broke down the door, again), the Nordics (barged in after England fixed the door but forgot to lock it), China (scaled the fence), Spain (through the window), and Turkey (barged in).

When Greece came, England frowned at the absence of America. Was he in debt again? No, that couldn't be. All the countries were waiting in the backyard but him. England decided to go get a book in his library while they waited.

The library was cool and quiet, just the way he liked it. Perhaps he should read Jane Eyre this time...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**"BOO!"**

England dropped his book and shrieked in a very manly way. America jumped out from behind the shelf and laughed in that obnoxious, loud way of his.

"HAHAHAHA! Dude, just look at your face!" America laughed.

"Bloody hell! What was that for, you wanker?" England glared at America, still shaking. He picked up the book and dusted it off, before putting it back on its shelf.

"Oh, I-"

"Sneaked in when I wasn't looking, then attempted to scare the bejesus out of me? On purpose?" England finished.

"Yup! And I didn't _attempt_ to, I actually succeeded! The hero always wins!" America threw back his head and laughed again.

"Such a childish act," England scoffed. "Now hurry up and go to the backyard. You're the last one: everyone's waiting for you."

"It's fashionable to be late! And anyways, what's up with that hat? You look like freaking Marie Antoinette."

"I do not look like her! I'm suprised you even _know_ who she is, git."

"Duh! I made a movie about her, remember?"

"Whatever. Just hurry up and go already."

"Fine." America walked to the door and stopped. "But remember, I WILL kick your ass!"

He left.

England sighed. The pillow-hat was getting incredibly warm on his head, so he gave up and took it off. Everyone was going to laugh at him with it anyways.

It was only the sixth day, yet he felt like a year had passed.

Yes, being a host country was just that hard.

* * *

**x China x**

Diving had always been one of his strengths, so knew he would win first. There was always that annoying America trying to snatch the top, though, so China still had to be careful.

Everything was going quite well, until Opium's turn. On his fourth jump, nobody was really looking, so no one was sure what happened, either. All they knew was that England had somehow messed up, receiving an incredibly low score, thus disqualifying him from the finals. France made fun of him. America just laughed. Really loudly. China taunted him. Romano jeered at him.

"I'm going to jump again," England announced to the countries.

France's smile dropped. America stopped laughing. Everyone just stared at him. "WHAT?" they all said in unison.

"That wasn't a fair jump!" England complained.

"Then what's your excuse, man?" America asked. It was clear the superpower was annoyed.

"Er...a star hit me in the middle of my-AAH!" A star landed on England's head.

"BRITAIN TOTALLY GOT A STAR STUCK IN HIS HEAD! _AGAIN_! THAT'S SO BADASS!" America went back to laughing again.

"Ouch..." England muttered. "Well, anyways, I got struck by a star during my dive."

China highly doubted he was telling the truth. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying, aru?"

"I-I'm not lying! I just got struck a second time, see? And no one can prove anything, either."

"Where's the host nation?" France called. "You have to...oh...I see..."

Yes. The host nation was England. So he got to jump, even though most of the countries grumbled that it wasn't fair.

_If Opium succeeds this jump_, China thought. _Then I'll be a little in danger, aru._

England got a 97.1.

More groans.

_This is going to get interesting,_ China thought._ I better start warming up now._

Yes, it was going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

**x America x**

So far, he was first. England was only 0.7 points away.

Damn.

As he stared down at the pool ten feet below from the diving stand, he felt a small pang of fear. He'd never been able to get rid of his fear of heights.

Well, it was now or never.

He jumped.

America had actually chosen the hardest routine possible, because a) he was the hero b) there wasn't much the USA couldn't do, except maybe reading the atmosphere.

After he landed in the pool, England went to check the scoreboard.

England just stared at it without saying anything. Kinda in a sad way, too.

America got out of the pool, feeling depressed. _Damn. I really messed up this time._

He guessed he was looking REALLY down, because even France, _France_, laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "It was worth a shot, ami."

"Nice try, aru," China said cheerfully.

"I-It was alright, Mr. America, really," Lithuania comforted him.

"Thanks, man," America said, smiling sadly.

A long silence.

Until...

"What the...? America, you got 100.7!" England exclaimed.

America stopped in his tracks. "Dude, _what_?"

"You heard me," England said. "Well, congratulations, then."

China's cheerful attitude dropped, and he just scowled.

"WOOHOO!" Being the American he was, his mood changed as if someone had flipped a switch. "I KNEW the hero could do it! 'Cause I'm the hero!"

France sighed. "I really thought I had a chance there."

"Me too," England said sadly.

They all watched America cheer. And cheer.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh, right, it's R-Russia's turn! I forgot!"

"You forgot me, da? *dark purple aura*

"O-Of course not! No, don't-AAH!"

* * *

**x China x**

After Russia's dive, England still remained second place. China couldn't believe he was third. It was scientifically impossible.

Okay, maybe not scientifically. But logically, yes.

If he could beat America's score of one hundred point seven, then he could still have a shot at first. China climbed the ladder onto the diving platform and thought: _This is it, aru. The destiny of all Chinese. The dive that will change my life. The fate of time is in my hands. A battle of life and death._

_Shut up, me_, China scolded himself._ I'm getting carried away._

China jumped, putting all his kung fu training into it.

**xXx**

**Me: This has nothing to do with kung fu!**

**China: Sorry. You can change it if you want, aru.**

**Me: Ahem. On with the story.**

**xXx**

China jumped, putting all his Olympics training into it.

When he landed, he anxiously waited for England to announce the score. _Please let it be better than America. The fate of the Chinese, of communism,of copyright, of..._

_Stop thinking, me!_

_Sorry, aru._

"The score is..."

China held his breath. America held his breath. England held his breath. Russia held his breath, which China didn't get because he was going to remain fourth anyways.

"...100.2."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_ was China's first thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" China shrieked. He ran to the wall and began sobbing. "Why, why, _why_..."

England, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted. "YES! BLOODY HELL, I WON!" He threw himself into the pool and started singing "Pub to Go", while splashing all the other countries with water.

"I...I knew I could do it," America said, smiling with tears in his eyes. "I always had faith in myself, from the very first moment until the last. America, land of the free and brave, will live in pride."

**xXx**

**Me: Come on...tell them what REALLY happened.**

**America: Okay, okay, fine.**

**xXx**

"YOU SUCKER!" America taunted China, while China continued to grieve. "I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON I WON!"

"Go away," China sobbed.

"The hero only listens to his OWN rules, commie!" America laughed harder. China cried harder.

Yeah. That's what really happened.

But in the end, in overall China recieved the most golds. So I guess he shouldn't be that sad. I mean, China got second, and he was CRYING. England barely made it to third and he threw himself into the pool. See the difference?

Okay, the authoress will stop babbling. Anways, this chapter is over, so I don't get why you're still reading.

* * *

**And that's the END of this CHAPTER. THE END.**

**I also changed the Tom Daley event a bit. Instead of lights flashing in his eyes, he got hit by a star.**

**I know, I know, I'm really unoriginal. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. :) I decided not to do Russia's POV, after all. **

**I got a little stuck halfway, but it eventually faded about the time where China prepared to jump. China and his thoughts. :D *French laugh***

**THANKS FOR READING! FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


	8. Horse

**Hi guys! It's Germany for this chapter! XD**

**This chapter is for horseriding. :) I actually took riding lessons, so this is half-based on real life experiences. I don't really know a lot about Equestrian, though, so I'm not sure if you bring your own horse or whatever. Please don't criticize me on that. Sorry if I got it wrong, though. :/**

**Sooo, I hope you enjoy. This chapter is short-ish. And thanks for the reviews, again! I love you all sho much for them. :)**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**x Germany x**

_"I vill punch you in ze throat!"_

_-Germany_

**Germany's Schedule Today**

**5:00** Wakes up to find Italy next to him in bed. No surprise. Gets out of bed quietly for an early morning run.

**6:00** Returns to find Italy still in bed. Tries to wake him up without success. Italy rolls off the bed and whimpers because of the concussion he received, but still doesn't wake up.

**6:30** Germany returns yet again. Italy is still on the floor. Germany says aloud, "England is here for you." Italy immediately jumps up and runs away, crying, "Don't hurt meeee!"

**7:00** Tracks Italy down (somewhere in Greece)and brings him to his house. Arrives to own home to find out Italy followed him the whole time. Tries to bring him back but Italy wants to cook pasta first.

**8:00** Finishes cooking pasta. Italy eats his pasta while Germany wrestles for his breakfast (wurst) back from the dogs.

**9:00** Dogs win the wurst anyway. Germany gives up and accepts the rice balls from Japan, who stopped by.

**10:00** Dogs steal the rice balls. Germany chases them out and disowns them. Italy is nowhere to be found.

**10:15** Finds Italy fighting with a cat over pizza. Germany takes Italy to Greece to apologize for fighting with his cats without permission.

**10:30** Arrives home to find dogs are back and have finished everything edible in the house. Italy comforts Germany and gives him some leftover pasta.

**10:45** Arrives at England's house 45 minutes late. Germany drowns in shame.

**11:00** Greece arrives.

**xXx**

"We were supposed to start at _nine_," England grumbled for the fifth time. "Now I have to miss lunch."

"I am very sorry," Germany apologized for the fifth time. "I had zome trouble with ze dogs."

"Even you, Greece! _You_ usually arrive at 10:00."

Greece was asleep.

"Dude, come on! Can we get started already?" America whined. "I had to wait for three freakin' hours!"

"Alright." England yelled for everyone to quiet down. "Ahem. Today's event is Equestrian."

"That is so, like, cool!" Poland exclaimed. "Like, ponies and stuff!"

"The longest word I know is 'elephant'," America reminded England.

"Okay, okay! Equestrian means sports related to horseback-riding."

"Aw, shucks! I've never even seen a horse."

"Then don't compete."

"Fine."

America left England's house, possibly heading for McDonalds. "Alright, so...shall we begin?"

**xXx**

Equestrian was divided into three parts: Dressage, Eventing, and Jumping. Dressage was basically the horse and rider performing a sequence of movements together.

Germany's horse refused to behave itself. Then again...he was the last to choose. Being the Englishman he was, England chose before the others and picked the best horse: a docile red mare. Germany was the last to choose because he was the last to arrive...besides Greece, but Greece wasn't competing today.

Germany's horse was a white mustang named Snowflake. A lovely name for a terrible horse. Snowflake greeted Germany by whipping his tail across the country's face. England snickered behind his hand, but Germany heard anyway.

"Alright, Snowflake," Germany said to the horse. "Ve'll be cooperating together, so...ouch! Vat vas zat for!?"

Snowflake had just whinnied and kicked Germany. The stubborn horse strained against its bridle, while Germany struggled to keep it under control.

Meanwhile, England was taking his turn. His horse, Cherry, being the good little mare it was, walked around the track in neat little steps. As strict and proper Germany was, he still fought the urge to wipe the smug expression off England's face.

Naturally, England received full marks. No surprise on that.

Next came Switzerland. The Swiss also had a stubborn horse, but he didn't go through as much trouble as Germany.

"YOU ARE LETTING ME ON YOUR BACK OR I SHOOT YOU!" Switzerland threatened, loosening the trigger guard of his rifle. His horse's eyes bulged in terror. It whimpered and didn't complain when Switzerland seated himself on its back.

"Now MOVE!" Switzerland kept his gun pointed. The horse walked obediently, but its legs were shaking.

"Is that even allowed?" Germany asked. Snowflake snorted as if to say, _Even if it is, I still wouldn't be afraid of a stupid human toy._

"Let him be," England answered, grinning. He was in too good a mood to worry about regulations.

"Go big brother!" Liechtenstein cheered happily, an incredibly adorable smile plastered on her face.

_She's such a cute little thing_, Germany thought, smiling.

And then Liechtenstein pulled out a smaller version of her wonderful big brother's rifle and pointed it at Switzerland's mare. "You better be good to my big brother or I'll take your puny little life!"

Sometimes Germany wondered if Switzerland had such a good influence on Liechtenstein.

Switzerland also received high marks, though not as high as England. Netherlands was up. The country performed fairly well, excluding the part where his horse wandered off the track to graze. Netherlands slid off the horse and gave it one of his stares. The horse choked on the plant it was chewing and the two continued.

Finally it was Germany's turn. He struggled onto Snowflake's back. Snowflake neighed angrily and stood on his hind legs, while his rider managed not to fall off.

"Now, Snowflake," Germany said in his military voice. "Valk." Germany nudged the horse and it miraculously began to walk.

Unfortunately, the horse moved in the wrong direction. Snowflake immediately headed for a pail in the corner full of grains. Then he began to eat happily.

"Go back to the track," Germany ordered, but the idiot horse ignored him. Germany had no choice but to yank on the bridle. The horse reluctantly walked the full length of the track, but whenever it approached the exit, it charged straight for the pail.

After the same incident happened seven times in a row, Germany began to think there was something wrong with the horse.

"Vhy are you not afraid of guns?" Germany muttered as he yanked the horse away from the pail. England refused to remove the pail and claimed it was for "decoration".

Snowflake whinnied as if to say, _Because you humans are too cowardly to actually shoot us. Duh._

"Hmm, I vonder..." Germany thought for a moment and came up with an idea. He brought out his special whip.

Immediately, Snowflake's attitude changed. It charged back to the track and did a bunch of complicated acts and movements without Germany's command. _Vat the hell is vith this horse? First it acts like stubborn douchebag, and then it performs better than a trained soldier._

After the first part of Equestrian, the leading countries were England, Germany and Switzerland.

_There_, Snowflake neighed sulkily. _Are you happy now?_ Germany realized he could understand horses quite well. Perhaps it was because he could also understand rapid Italian?

"You did amazing there, Snowflake." Germany patted the horse's mane. Snowflake seemed surprised at his rider's gentleness. He even handed his horse an apple.

So we all know that Germany is a softie at heart. :D

**xXx**

After all three events, everyone received the same text from America:

_yo, homies! da HERO speakin! 8D_

_taday was OSM without ya! i went to mickie d's and ate a bunch of big macs. the prices like totally dropped! at first i didn't get my meal tho and i complained and all that crap. turns out they gave my meal(s) to another dude. 8(_

_but it turns out the dude was my osm bro CANADIA! he said he wanted to come find me but da lady shoved fast food in his face. like totally uncool. D8_

_anyways me and my bro talked and shit and then we saw russia. i was like WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING HERE COMMIE and he said he wanted to talk to me, just like my bro. i told him to GTFO cuz he was on american property. but the commie insisted on becoming one and all that crap with the random emote "^J^". so what happened was i called up that chick sister of his...belarus? yeah, thats it. shes kinda hot, dont ya think? anyways he was outta there in like no time with belarus hot on his trails._

_haha. and then i enjoyed the rest of my meal in solitude._

_then i remembered canadia was still there. somehow the dude just melted into the background._

_huh i cant remember anything else so PEACE OUT. XD_

_hope you all sucked balls,_

_DA HERO :))))))_

"What horrible grammar," England remarked.

Germany agreed. But no matter how much they complained, America would always be America.

* * *

**That's the end. This chapter wasn't as funny, though. :( Sorry 'bout that. Hope you liked it anyway! ^.^**

**Also, I'll be updating kinda slow, because my last year of middle school started two days ago. D: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL BE A HIGH SCHOOLER NEXT YEAR.**

**Watch for the Nordics (probably) next time!**

**FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

**Love,**  
**~Anna~**


	9. Wheels of Love

**PLOT BUNNIES ARE DOMINATING MY BRAIN. SERIOUSLY. THEY SHOW NO MERCY.**

**Sorry. Pretend that didn't happen.**

**Wow, it feels so weird writing about normal countries and douchebag America here, then switching to freaked out countries and insane America in my other story. Seriously weird.**

**Anyways, I am so, so sorry for that last chapter. It was boring, at least in my opinion. Hope you like this one! Also, I decided not to do the Nordics after all. But they might come later. :)**

**Why is it so fun to torture England?**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**x France x**

(A glimpse at France's Facebook Wall)

FranceLove posted on his own wall.

France, you are the most gorgeous!

Comments

**FranceLove** Oh, merci!  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**FranceLove** It's true, you _are_ the most gorgeous. ;)  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**FranceLove** You flatter me.  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**FranceLove** You deserve to be flattered. :)  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** I hate to interrupt your "conversation", but why on Earth are you talking with yourself on Facebook?

**My Name Is Canada** Well...he's always been a little narcissist.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Hmm, I've never seen you on Facebook before...who are you again?

**My Name Is Canada** It's in my account name...

**FranceLove** It's Canada, obviously, but it's no surprise your puny English mind can't figure that out.  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** Who are you calling puny!? And when are you going to stop liking your own comments?

**My Name is Canada** Guys...

**United Bloody Kingdom** _You're_ the one with the puny mind, you French frog! All that goes on in your head is wine wine wine and all that [CENSORED CONTENT]!

**My Name is Canada** England...

**United Bloody Kingdom** YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I AM THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM! AT LEAST I AM SMARTER THAN THAT IDIOT AMERICA!

**My Name is Canada** England, have you been drinking again?

**FranceLove** I _did_ give him some wine the other day...  
**FranceLove** likes this.

**United Bloody Kingdom** I HATE HAMBURGERS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLOODY DEAL WITH IT? ALL YOU BLOODY WANKERS HAVE NO SENSE OF TASTE! MY SCONES ARE DELICOUS! WHY DO YOU ALL LIKE FRENCH SNAILS BETTER THAN ENGLISH PASTRIES!? IT'S ILOGICAL!

**My Name is Canada** ...

**My Name is Canada** You know things are serious when England makes spelling errors...

**United Bloody Kingdom** I HATE MY LIFE! THE WORLD IS FULL OF BLOODY NINCOMPOOPS!

(End of sneak peek)

**xXx**

"Are we there yet?" America asked, for the millionth time.

"No," England replied, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"I said no!" England sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his messy blond hair. "Just be patient, alright?"

"For once, I agree with Iggy," France said. "But really...when will we arrive?"

"Don't call me Iggy!" England growled. "And it's all your fault, you damn frog! I woke up with a massage hangover and it's hard to drive!"

"You didn't _have_ to drink the wine," France pointed out. "It was just a simple gift."

"Don't give me that face! You lied to me and said it was scotch, remember?"

"Oui, an innocent mistake. You are so easily angered, Angleterre."

"It was on purpose and you know that. Now shut up and let me drive."

Today's event was Mountain Biking. They were going to compete in Hadleigh Farm, Essex, the perfect place for mountain biking in the United Kingdom. England had decided they would arrive there by car. The countries were split into different cars. France, England, America, Russia and China were sitting in England's Land Rover, none of them really happy with the arrangement.

They had taken half an hour just to decide who sat where in the car. America wanted to sit up front, but France disagreed and said he should because he was the oldest. But Russia didn't want to sit with America, and America didn't want to sit with two "commies" either. China refused to sit next to Russia and wanted to sit in the front. France complained until China pointed out that he was actually the oldest of the bunch, not France.

In the end America got to sit next in the passenger seat because China and France couldn't stop arguing. England drove (since it was his car no one complained). In the back from left to right was Russia, France, and China.

A grateful silence followed.

...

...

...  
Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"Iggy, I have to pee," America whined. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Don't touch me, aru!" China said to Russia.

"Get your hands off me, frog!" England said. "And it hasn't even been half an hour. Why didn't you use the bathroom earlier?"

"I was chillin' at McDonalds. And how was I s'pposed to know we were going by car?"

"We weren't going to walk there."

"I was totally going to fly my fighter jet."

"Don't forget last time you dropped a bomb in my backyard."

"Accident, man! Besides, it was a _smoke_ bomb."

While England and America argued, France was having a horrible time in the back. Russia kept giving China these creepy looks, even worse than France's rape face. China would scoot closer to the window. Russia would squeeze against France whenever China moved. For the first time in his life, France knew what it was like to want personal space, instead of the other way around.

Suddenly England stepped on the brakes, making all five countries jerk forwards.

"Ce que l'enfer?" France exclaimed, his heart still pounding. "What was that for?"

"Man, you scared the shit outta me," America said in a small voice, which was very unlike him.

"We're here," England said simply, and that was that.

**xXx**

"Yeeeaaahhh, it's a party in the USA," America sang in a loud, off-key voice.

"Would you please stop singing?" England said, rubbing his temples. "At least not a Miley Cyrus song; that's the worst gift you've given to humanity yet."

"But Canada got back at me with JB," America pointed out, then continued to sing. "So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, the butterflies fly away~"

Even France was finding it hard to withstand. "Amerique, I beg you to be quiet. The song is getting on my precious nerves."

America only laughed. "Dude, I don't care about your nerves. I'm the hero, after all!" And then he started singing again.

After England stopped the car, France had looked out the window and realized they were still in the middle of nowhere. But England refused to drive any further because he didn't want to be stuck in a car with "a whole bunch of bloody twits", so they walked instead. Even if America was singing that annoying song of his, at least he wasn't stuck in between China and Russia.

America stopped singing when an entire herd of sheep blocked their way. Well, that was what you got in the countryside of the UK.

"Shoo, shoo!" England said, trying to herd the sheep away. The sheep just bleated stubbornly, refusing to move.

England waited.

One of the sheep did its business on England's shoes.

"AARGH!" England growled, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration, tugging at the roots. "I give up! We'll never get there at this bloody pace."

No one had anything to say to that.

"I told you I should've brought my fighter jet," America said finally.

* * *

**x Switzerland x**

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein said, looking at the driving Switzerland with her large mint-green eyes.

"What?"

"When I was braiding my hair last night, what were you doing? You were in your room the whole time, you know."

"Well, about that..." Switzerland was too embarrassed to talk about it.

*FLASHBACK*

Switzerland clicked send and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with the night's work. He'd been in such a bad mood, but now he felt like dancing around with his rifle.

These were the threats-er, emails he sent:

_To: Feliciano Vargas_  
_From: Vash Zwingli_

_Dear Italy,_

_I am sorry to disturb you at this hour, but here are some things I would like to mention:_

_1. Do not tread into my property, or I will shoot you._  
_2. Do not make a racket in the middle of the night, or I will shoot you._  
_3. Do not ruin my newly mowed lawn with your shoes, or I will shoot you._

_And my last request:_

_Stay in your own property. Or I will shoot you._

_-Switzerland_

**xXx**

_To: Switzerland Wholesale Distribution Store_  
_From: Vash Zwingli_

_HOW CAN MILK COST FIVE TIMES AS MUCH AS CHEESE? CHEESE IS MADE OF MILK, FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

_Ahem. Excuse my outburst. As I was saying, I demand you to lower the cost of the following:_

_1. Toothbrushes. Personal hygiene is crucial. As a side note, why does nail polish cost more than toothbrushes? Are you implying that teenage girl-toys are more important than an everyday necessity?_  
_2. Beef. Pigs require to be fed, while cows just graze wherever they like. So why does beef cost more than pork?_  
_3. Milk._

_Please consider my suggestions. Or I will shoot you._

_-Vash Zwingli_

**xXx**_  
_

After the emails, Switzerland did a waltz with his gun, imagining a world without Italy. That night, he dreamed of heaven: A world where everything was on sale. And Italy didn't exist.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I just...read," Switzerland said finally.

Liechtenstein smiled and gazed at the road. "That's nice."

* * *

**x Italy x**

After half an hour, they found the Allies walking on the side of the road, all of them either arguing, grumbling, or sulking. England looked the moodiest.

Italy rode with Germany, Japan, Prussia and Canada. Italy had managed to find a way to cook pasta in the car; there was a lot of steam and the AC broke down from the heat, but the mission was accomplished.

"Motherfucker I'm awesome, no you're not, dude, don't lie," Prussia said. "I'm awesome, I'm driving around in my mom's ride..."

"I am not your mom," Germany said. He looked at Prussia worriedly, as if his brother was going insane. "Brother, vat did you eat for breakfast today?"

"I gave him pasta," Italy chirped.

"Did you put anything in ze pasta?"

"Oh, I put everything I could find! There were tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, mushrooms, and a strange little bird-"

Prussia stopped ranting and turned to stare at Italy, his face as white as his hair. "W-What little bird?"

"Oh, the little yellow thing was sitting on Germany's kitchen counter, so I just tossed it in the pot. Did it taste alright?"

Prussia's face turned green. "I-I ate G-Gilbird...?" He looked like he was about to throw up.

Italy tilted his head, confused. "Speaking of Gilbird, where did he go? I haven't seen him all day!"

Germany stopped the car. "I think my brother needs zome air. We've arrived, anyway."

* * *

**x America x**

'Sup, dudes! The HERO speakin'!

The authoress got sick of writing in second person, so us countries will speak for ourselves. When we're not busy choking each other to death, anyway.

Soooo, I bet you're all wondering what the hell happened after Iggy''s shoes got pissed on. I personally found it hilarious. 8D I mean, those were his favorite running shoes. And they were white.

After we got chucked out of the car by England, we walked for a hell of a long time. And I had no place to leak! D8 About the time when I was at my worst mood, those Axis people drove by. And being allies of that German dude, they got to ride in his Porsche. We were stuck in Iggy's Land Rover. Laaaame.

Seriously. English cars suck. They're all out of date. England says they're a "work of art" and "classics", but really...I bet he's just trying to make himself feel better for having such crappy wheels.

As I was saying, the Axis drove by in their sports car. Since it was raining last night (all the rain here makes Iggy grouchy), the road was still kinda mushy. So when they passed, they splattered mud all over us! I was like, yelling' "HEY DUDES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ASSHOLE?" but they ignored me. Me! The hero! Who do they think they are?

We finally arrived at the farm, around noon. Germany, Japan, Italy and Canadia were already there.

I asked them where Prussia was.

"He vent to the restroom," Germany answered.

I remembered my situation and ran to the bathroom. After I refreshed myself, I saw Prussia puking his guts out in the sink.

"Hey, 'sup dude!" I called.

He didn't answer. Probably because he was still in the process of retching. I waited for him to finish, then I asked, "Man, what'd you have for breakfast?"

Prussia's face greened and he went back to another puking session. _Again_ I waited for him, cuz I'm the hero and that's what heroes do.

He finally lifted his head and groaned. "You really do not want to know."

I laughed. "Was it _that_ bad? I mean, I've survived Iggy's scones; there can't be anything worse."

"If I tell you, swear you won't laugh."

I did a heart-salute. "Swear it on mah burgers."

Prussia glared at me. "I ate my own pet bird, okay? And I thought it tasted _good_."

I burst out laughing. He ate his pet chick! The one he called Gilbird! Then, to make him feel better, I pounded Prussia on the back and said, "Dude, seriously? You got skillz, man!"

I think I did the wrong thing, because he gave me another death glare. Maybe if I hadn't said the second part, he wouldn't have broken my nose.

"So, was it like, salty, tender, sour...what?"

Prussia bashed my face in and stormed out the bathroom. I just stood alone in the place, confused. I was actually trying to comfort him by letting him share his thoughts. At least, that's what it said in the book _How to Read the Atmosphere_.

When I came back outside, Iggy asked me what happened to Texas. It was kinda embarrassing to tell him the truth, so I said that I wasn't going to wear it in case I dropped it during biking.

Finally, _finally_, the event started. We all grabbed bikes (mine was blue, duh)and waited at the starting line. The sun was in a good mood that day, so we were all sweating our clothes off.

The gunshot sounded and we were off. Being America, I sped to the front easily.

I was getting puzzled at why everyone was so far behind, until I heard pedaling _really_ close to my ear. I sorta turned and saw Switzerland. He looked like he had just murdered someone; it didn't help that he was carrying a gun.

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going, and my bike fell off the track. Switzerland sped past, shouting something about discount toothbrushes. Francewas right behind him, then Germany, then Italy.

Ugh. I can't believe I ended up fifth. It's not even one of mah lucky numbers. D8

That's all that happened, I guess. Peace out, homies.

**xXx**

**Me: You forgot to mention when-**

**America: Okay, fine!**

**xXx**

The authoress is forcing me to add this part. Damn, it was so embarrassing.

You remember when I fell off the track? Well, I broke my nose a SECOND time. This time, it was kind of obvious there was something wrong with my face. After the comp, England stared at me for a second before chuckling.

"Did someone punch you? This time it's you who looks like an old geezer."

So he called me that for the whole day. 8(

* * *

**America: Seriously, did I have to write that?**

**Me: Yes, you had to. Alright, time for the A/N.**

**Thanks for reading! I don't have time right now to write a long A/N, so please review and tell me what you thought! The ending was a bit rushed, but hopefully you liked it anyway.**

**Also, I want to do a pairing. REQUESTS ACCEPTED, guys and gals! :D**

**A moment for our beloved Gilbird...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Peace out,**  
**~Anna~**


	10. Wrestle Like a Russian

**I haven't updated in so long! :O**

**Also, before I start this chapter, I want to thank a few people. **

**First of all, I want to thank Geirdriful for being such an awesome friend. I know, Chinese and literary essays suck, but Hetalia will always make up for that. :D I also want to thank DaphneAngelina for sticking with me the whole way, for BOTH my stories. You are Prussia! *gives cookie* **

**And thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! *tosses cookies in the air* **

**You know, I was checking the medal count for wrestling and I was thinking, Hmm, maybe I should include Japan using his badass ninja judo skills. And guess what? Japan is second on the chart after Russia! **

**Heh. Just a random thought.**

**Epic America and Russia fight here (for one of my readers, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings), DUN DUN DUN...**

**Without further ado, I present Chapter 10~**

**HAPPY TENTH CHAPTER! ENJOY~**

* * *

**x Russia x**

(A sneak peek at Russia's Facebook Wall)

Marry Me Russia tagged Become One Da in her photo.

belarus_big_brother_

Comments  
**Become One Da**Where did you get this picture, little sister?!

**Marry Me Russia** It's our future! We are meant to be together~  
**Marry Me Russia**likes this.

**Become One Da**I-It's obviously Photoshop, d-da?

**Marry Me Russia**How did you know? I worked so hard and everything...

**Become One Da**America told me about the program.

**Marry Me Russia**Since when did you cooperate with that bastard?

**Become One Da**Since you started sending me pictures of my own nightmares...

(End of sneak peek)

Russia arrived at England's house extra early, and for a couple of reasons. One: an attempt to dodge Belarus (he didn't succeed; she jumped out from his bathtub). Two: today was wrestling. Nobody messed with Russia in wrestling.

It was probably a little too early, though. At four in the morning, Russia entered England's house from his bedroom window.

_ Now I can be safe from little sister for the meantime_, Russia thought happily to himself.

* * *

** x England x**

Instead of his usual beige-colored ceiling, England opened his eyes to a totally different scene.

The first things he saw were violet eyes. Then a large nose, then a smile, and then a scarf.

England screamed shrilly. The Russian smiled again to assure England, but on Russia it only made the northern nation scarier.

He quickly rolled to the other side of the bed...only to find a certain Belarusian glaring at him.

"Leave...big brother...alone..." she rasped.

England ducked under his covers. "I don't know why this is happening, but I promise not to make anymore scones!"

He relaxed a little after a few minutes, until the covers lifted and he saw the eyes once more.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

**xXx**

**WORLD CHATROOM**  
9:00 AM

**FranceLove:** Ohonhonhon~Iggy's not competing today because of an early morning "nightmare", as he put it.

**FranceLove:** By the way, I forgot where we are holding the next G8 meeting...?

**FranceLove:** Why is no one answering my question?

**UnitedBloodyKingdom:** That's because you're not supposed to know, frog. You weren't invited.

**FranceLove:** What!? Who uninvited me?

**UnitedBloodyKingdom:** I did, because it's held at my place. No one needs _you_ around.

**FranceLove:** Your place? Oh, never mind then. I'm not going.

**UnitedBloodyKingdom:** YOU WANKER! Nobody would go to a meeting at _your_ place, either; the last time we went, you were in the middle of a one-night stand.

**FranceLove:** It was not! I was teaching sex education! It is a legal academic course, mind you!

**UnitedBloodyKingdom:** In your country, watching porn is a legal academic course.

**xXx**

"Italy," England called wearily. He still felt traumatized from the morning's surprise.

"Here! Vee~"

"Frog."

No answer. "FROG!"

Still no answer. "ANSWER ME, YOU BLOODY FROG!" England was really in a bad mood; his head pounded from lack of sleep and his stomach was empty because he didn't have an appetite. Every time he looked down at his Lucky Charms (he especially loved the clover-shaped ones)England swore he saw Russia's face floating around in the milk.

He never wanted to hear another "Become one, da?" again in his life.

"My name is not 'Frog'," France said indignantly. "I refuse to answer to such a discriminating term."

"French fry!" England called, just to annoy France.

France remained silent.

"Alright, he's absent," England chirped, deliberately marking a thick "X" next to France's name.

"Fine, I'm here," France gave in, glaring at England. _"Iggy."_

England resisted the urge to shoot back an insult and moved on. "Germany."

Germany apparently wasn't competing.

"Japan."

"Hai...I mean, yes, I'm here," Japan answered.

"Spain."

"Hola!"

"Overweight, hamburger-obsessed, loud, annoying idiot," England announced. Why was he feeling so nasty?

There was a short silence, then England's front door exploded into splinters and chunks of wood.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" a certain nation shouted, raising his fists in some sort of victory.

"Wonderful," England said sarcastically. "I just ordered a new door _yesterday_, after Russia broke it down with his water pipe."

"HAHAHA! I'm the hero, obviously!"

England sighed and finished attendance checking, then snapped shut his notebook. "Alright, you twits, time to start the events. Japan and France are first."

"Ohonhonhon...never underestimate the power of love." France shook hands with Japan, and they stepped onto the large mat.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

The match began.

* * *

**x Japan** **x**

At the moment, Japan suddenly forgot all his rules of privacy. He'd practiced his secret technique so many times he could do it at will.

It was something only masters knew...a way of the Japanese, that dated back a thousand years into his past. Japan knew he shouldn't be revealing something of such importance on a random Hetalia fanfic, but at this juncture he had no choice.

This was the technique that Japan had worked to perfection:

_"YOUR FOOD SUCKS BALLS!" America shouted, stuffing himself with burgers._

_"Pasta is much better than that terrible sushi," Italy scoffed._

_Even Germany turned away his miso soup. France sniffed his rice balls and his nose wrinkled in disgust. China made a horrified expression and offered Japan some Chinese pastries. Russia frowned sadly at Japan's offering of pickled plums._

_But the worst was England. Everyone rejected Japan's cuisine and began greedily gobbling up England's scones, as if they were the best things in the world._

_And then England looked at Japan and grinned. "You will never make food as tasty as mine."_

That was the last straw. Japan felt immense anger boiling inside him. How dare they insult his delicacy! They actually thought England made better food? THEY THOUGHT SCONES WERE BETTER THAN MISO?

Something inside Japan cracked. "I! Can! Cook! Dericious! Food! Too!" he burst out, grabbing France's shoulders and throwing the nation to the floor. Japan began repetitiously swinging the poor French like a hammer.

"British cooking is horribrle! How dare they insurlt my rice barrs and pickrled prums! I can make much better food than that...that...janku!"

Breathing hard, Japan slammed France against the mat one last time.

The room was so quiet you could hear a certain forgotten Canadian laughing weakly in the corner.

"Help moi," France whimpered.

Even England looked nervous. "Japan, you win," he said quickly. "Er...next is Russia and America."

Russia and America. The words repeated itself in Japan's mind. Both rivals of the other, both had nuclear weapons, both were immensely powerful nations that possessed superhuman strength...

It was going to be an interesting match indeed.

* * *

** x Russia x**

America and Russia faced each other on the mat, both posed to fight. They glared at each other...or, rather, America glared at Russia, but Russia merely smiled, although his violet eyes said the opposite.

You'd never have guessed it was merely a simple wrestling match; it seemed like the battle between life and death.

The gong sounded, and America charged first. Russia dodged the nation's grab and attempted to lung for his arm, but America moved just in time and seized hold of Russia, slamming him to the floor...almost.

Russia managed to stay on his feet and pried the American's gloved hands off. They began throwing punches at each other; at one point, Russia's scarf moved to wrap around America's left arm.

"Stop, stop!" England yelled frantically. "This isn't a bloody boxing match, for Pete's sake!"

Both countries ignored him. The fight intensified. Both countries were too strong to give in or overcome each other.

At a random point, Sealand appeared out of nowhere.

"Fight, fight, fight!" the self-proclaimed nation chanted, pumping his fists in the air.

"What the bloody-" England turned to Sealand and started lecturing. "What are you doing here!? How many times do I have to tell you to..."

Russia concentrated on the match, trying to push Sealand and England's annoying voices out of his head.

"I _am_ a nation!" Sealand retorted.

_ Shut up_, Russia thought, dodging a right hook._ Shut up shut up shut up shut up_

"You only have four people actually living in your 'country'," England scoffed.

_ SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

"Officially it's twenty seven," Sealand corrected. "I have my own currency, too! It's called 'Sealand dollars'!"

STOP DISTRACTING ME DA! Russia turned to say this to England and Sealand. At the exact same time, America stepped forward, tripping over Russia's foot. He went sprawling on the ground. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Russia sat on the nation, keeping him getting up.

"GODDAMIT!" America yelled, his teeth gritted. "I didn't have enough energy bars this morning..."

England heard his yell and turned to the match. Seeing Russia pressing America to the ground, the Englishman grinned out of instinct.

Ha, England thought. Take that, you git. It seems you're not always the best, huh?

"What are you smiling about?" America asked, groaning and scowling. "Anyone notice I'm being crushed by Russia's ass?"

England savored the moment for a few more seconds, then officially claimed Russia as the winner. Russia finally stood. The groaning America sat up, rubbing his neck.

"That wasn't _fair_," he grumbled, as England gave Russia the medal. "Dude, I tripped, for God's sake! God..."

*SOMEWHERE ABOVE*

God sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Dude, why does everyone blame me?"

(A/N: I actually got this quote from the anime; it was so freaking hilarious when God spoke in a Texas accent. XD)

* * *

**x Canada x**

After a few more matches, it was time for the last match before lunch. After suffering defeat, America didn't do so bad; he beat up Cuba, Egypt, and Estonia, mostly out of anger and humiliation. Russia did even better. He had a match with Japan, won that one, and won matches with Hungary (with slight difficulty), India, Turkey and France.

England cleared his throat. "Next up is Korea and Canadia."

"Da-ze!" Korea cheered. Sealand echoed him, although he probably had no clue what the Korean phrase meant.

England grabbed the young nation's collar and dragged him out of the room. "Go watch Hetalia," he said, and shut the door.

The match started off awkward, mostly because half the time Korea couldn't even see Canadia.

After five minutes, even Canada himself seemed to be getting frustrated. "I'm here," he would say occasionally, but Korea never heard him.

Then Canada remembered what Kuma had said. If he could make England take him out for drinks, then he could make himself visible, at least to Korea.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" he shouted in his loudest voice. Korea jumped and seemed to see Canada for the first time. Smiling, Korea pounced on Canada, knocking him to the ground. "I OFFICIALLY CLAIM YOUR VITAL REGIONS!"

Canada didn't even try to resist. He was too happy because he'd been noticed. Again.

There really was hope, after all. Especially in the Olympics.

* * *

**Sealand actually does have its own currency. Only four people live there; the other 23 are probably visitors, tourists, or...criminals from the UK? Just kidding, I really have no idea. XD**

**Well, hope you liked this chapter, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings! I actually got writer's block in the beginning, but naturally, it faded after rewatching all my favorite Hetalia episodes. **

**You know what to do,**  
**Don't you?**  
**It starts with R,**  
**Review!**

**Cheesy poem for ya. :D Anywayz, thanks for reading!**

**FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

**Love,**  
**Anna**


	11. Memories

**I really have nothing to say. XD**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**x England x**

It was one of those days when things just had to go wrong.

England had just crawled out of bed, washed up, and was sipping tea at the dining table like he normally did when the chandelier above him just happened to groan and crash onto his head.

Like any other cliche oh-bloody-hell-something-hit-me scene you've probably read from other Hetalia fanfics, England blacked out.

**xXx**

He woke up on the ground feeling queer and lightheaded. Judging by the shattered chandelier and the throbbing pain in the back of his head, he must've been in some sort of accident.

And he had no idea where he was, or...or _who_ he was.

Bloody hell. Now that was scary.

England sat up and leaned against the back of the chair, trying to think. He was probably in his own house, as the breakfast on the table was quite appealing and was the sort of meal he'd fix for himself.

The door flew open suddenly and England started at the sound. A young man with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses barged in, yelling, "DA HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

_What a rude idiot,_ England thought. Who was the guy, anyway?

"Huh? Whatcha you doin' on the floor?" The blond man stood over him, looking puzzled. "Dude, aren't you gonna warm up or something?"

England blinked. Was today some sort of special event?

The guy was waving a hand in front of his face now. "Um, hel-lloo? Earth to Iggy?"

"I'm fine, you git," England retorted, because he really didn't know what else to say. "Just...just give me a second." He stood shakily.

England was already at a good start; he figured out his name. Iggy, right?

* * *

**x America x**

For some reason, England was acting weird. First of all, the nation didn't even react when America called England by his despised nickname. Second, the brownish green scones on his dining table had gone cold, untouched. Third, his chandelier was in the total opposite place of where it should be.

England moved away from America and stared at the floor without saying anything. America glanced nervously at him. "Um...dude? Seriously, you're freaking me out."

After another awkward silence, the Englishman sighed.

"I've lost my memory," he said finally.

Whoa. That was _not_ what America expected would come out of England's mouth. He laughed nervously. "Haha! Y-You're joking, right? You're getting back at me for ruining your tea set and that fairy thing. I mean, there's no _way_ you'd..."

Judging by the glare England shot him, America realized he was serious.

"This is real!" England said angrily. "I don't know anything about myself and right now you're the only bloody person who can help me!"

America felt a little guilty at his words. He was about to provide England with everything he knew until he realized what a brilliant opportunity this was. Since they were nations, England would get his memory back eventually and return to his old self, who wasn't any fun.

America grinned. "You better listen carefully," he said, "because I have a lot to explain."

**xXx**

"For starters, your name is Iggy," America said, trying not to laugh. "You hate scones and love American horror movies."

England quickly scribbled it down in the notebook he'd prepared. After cleaning up the dining room, he and America had settled down for a serious talk. "Alright, I have that down."

"And I'm America, hero of the world! Since I'm so freaking awesome, you pay for my burgers everyday."

A moment, then came England's response, "Next."

_He actually believed me,_ America marveled._ Aw yeah! Now I get free meals!_

"Er...America?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Ahem. Today's canoeing, one of the events of this year's Olympics." America paused, then added, "By the way, you're the host, so you should've prepared food for everyone, wholesome entertainment and high speed internet access."

England paled. "I...I haven't done any of those things..."

"Then you better get started," America advised.

England jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen. America heard the sound of banging pots and pans and realized later that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make England cook. He ran to the kitchen and found England frying something that smelled awful and another horrible odor coming from the oven.

England turned to America and smiled. He was wearing a UK flag apron and held a spatula in his hand. "Oh, hello. Doesn't it smell delicious in here?"

America could've gagged if it weren't for the proud look England was giving him. "Um...yeah! So, what are you making?"

"Spinach pastry diamonds, lemon posset and rhubarb crumble, and for lunch, fish and chips," the nation announced.

America gaped at him. "Whoa, you're not making scones?"

England gave America a confused look. "Don't I hate scones?"

_I forgot I told him that._ "Right!" he said quickly. "They're totally disgusting."

England nodded, then turned off the fire and slid a few burnt fish steaks onto a plate. He removed the pastries from the oven, brought out a pitcher of tea and placed everything together on the kitchen counter. "There! What do you think?"

The result was nauseous. America swallowed the bile that rose to his throat and managed to squeak out, "It's...it's great!"

"Then everything's done," England said. He was about to bring everything to the dining room, but America said, "Wait! Um...about that food thing? It's optional. You really don't have to."

"Well, since I've already gone through all the trouble, I might as well serve the food," England reasoned. America watched helplessly as he set everything onto the dining table.

Great. Now they couldn't do the event because everyone was gonna die of food poisoning.

"So, do you have anything else important to tell me before everyone else arrives?" England asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

America grinned, a wild idea striking him suddenly. "Yup! This might sound crazy, but...you have a boyfriend."

England choked on his tea._ "What?"_

"I know it's hard to believe," America said seriously. "But remember, he's a very important part of your life. You both love each other very much."

"W-Who is it, then?" England looked like he was about to pass out.

"His name," America said, "is France."

* * *

**x France x**

France was humming. Today's weather was simply lovely. He'd woken up to the sound of birdsong, the French toast he'd had for breakfast was perfectly baked, and there wasn't a single wrinkle in his cloak.

He felt lucky. Absolutely marvelous. Nothing could go wrong on a day like this.

Still humming, France jumped inside through England's window. Something awful-smelling hit his nose and he gagged. Had the black sheep been cooking again?

There were voices in the living room, so France headed towards said room, straightening his collar and smoothing out his hair. He'd always loved making an attractive appearance.

"Bonjour, mes chers nations," France greeted, entering the room. He found America and England sitting on the sofa, chatting over tea.

Was this some sort of parallel universe? When did England and _America_ talk without bickering with each other?

His bewilderment deepened when England looked up, smiled and said, "Hello, old chap. Would you fancy some tea?"

France shot America a startled glance. America just grinned back, flashing a thumbs up.

"England..." France began, for once calling the nation by his actual name. "Is there something wrong?"

England frowned, confusion in his eyes. "England? I thought my name was Iggy?"

America snickered quietly, then coughed to cover it up.

France stared at England, mouth open in shock. "W-What...?"

"I'm sorry...it seems that I have amnesia," England apologized. "Care to tell me your name?"

"My...my name is France," France replied, still unable to believe this was happening.

England's eyes widened and he sank back into the sofa. "France," he repeated, and to France's horror, added, "my love."

* * *

No matter how out of hand things could get, they still had the canoe slalom to complete. All the countries arrived at England's house, Greece two hours later.

And then came the dreaded speech.

England tapped on his microphone to get everyone's attention. "Er...hello, everyone. I have something to important to say."

No one even bothered to look at him.

England sighed, turning to America. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," America replied. "But no worries! I know just the way to get their attention." The younger country then grabbed the microphone and shouted at the top of his voice, "SHUDDUP OR I'LL STUFF ENGLAND'S SCONES DOWN YOUR STUPID THROATS!"

At once, the room was dead quiet. They all glanced at the Englishman warily.

"There," America said, smiling. "Alright, dudes. Iggy has something to say."

He tossed the mike to England, who caught it and began to speak.

"Because of an unfortunate incident this morning, it appears that I've somehow gotten amnesia. Hopefully, this will be temporary and I will regain my memory soon. I'll obviously need the support of the great America and my loving boyfriend, France."

Everyone stared at England except for America, who was in the corner concentrating extremely hard on not to laugh his ass off.

France wanted to die right then and there, but there was no time for deaths because England continued, "So, I'd appreciate it if everyone told me their names and something about them."

England passed the mike to Italy first.

"I'm Italy and I love pasta!" Italy said cheerfully. "Would you like some pasta? I have some pasta. I could make you some pasta! There's tomato, bolognese, or you could have cheese! Cheese is good! Tomatoes are good, like my bro Romano always says, which he got from big brother S-

Germany cleared his throat. "That's good enough, Italy." He took the mike and said, "I am Germany, of the Axis Powers."

Here were the rest of the intros:

France: ...

China: I am China! You worship me like I am God, aru!

Russia: I am Russia. Become one, da?

Japan: I am Japan, of the Axis Powers.

Spain: Hola, I'm Spain! When we were young I used to beat you up all the time!

Canada: I'm...I'm Canada... (England: Who?)

Romano: Fuck off.

Prussia: I am the definition of awesome!

America: I'M THE HERO! NUFF SAID! HAHAHA!

**xXx**

All the countries met up again at the canoe slalom site. The competing countries jumped into their canoes and the race began.

Germany, like the hard-working nation he was, worked his way to the front. Australia followed close behind.

And then there was a very interesting change of ranking.

"France, love, wait for me!" England cried, paddling as hard as he could.

"D-Don't come near me!" France sobbed. The poor nation had been reduced to tears. "L-Leave me alone!"

"HAHAHA JUST LOOK AT THOSE TWO IDIOTS!" America laughed, somewhere on the sidelines.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S BRITAIN!" Italy wailed, as England approached from behind. Due to his extreme fear of the English, Italy somehow developed superstrength in his arms and sped past Germany, screaming the whole time.

"ITALY SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Germany bellowed, his face red. "I CANNOT CONCENTRATE WITH YOU YELLING IN MY EAR!"

England was still hot on France's trail, crying, "Love! Don't leave me alone!"

"G-Go away," France begged. "You've become so freaky!"

But no matter what happened, the finish line would always come. France came in first, followed by a heartbroken England, scared-shitless Italy, angered Germany and Australia, who was chatting with Spain the whole time about how stupid England was. _During_ the race.

"Man," America said, wiping at his eyes. "That was the best comedy I'd seen in _decades_."

***AFTER***

Out of nowhere a random rock fell from the sky, and despite the astronomical odds, hit England exactly on the top of his head.

And guess what? England got his memory back.

"Uh...I'm gettin' outta here," America, smiling nervously at England, who had a fiery purple aura not unlike Russia's surrounding his body. "W-Well, see y-"

"AMERICA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Oh gawd. I am such a troll. xD**

**So, this idea struck me like lightning the other day. I just HAD to write it down...you know what I mean? Anyways, thank you for reading! I really need to start working with different countries (Nordics, Baltics, BTT, etc.).**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

**Love,**  
**~Anna~**


	12. Latvia, the Hidden Genius

**It's been quite a while since I've updated this, huh? I've been working too hard on my other fics. Anyway, this is a short little chapter about Latvia. :)**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**x L-Latvia x**

Latvia could've really been a genius, if it weren't for R-Ru... never mind. He'd better not say_ that_ person's name. You never knew what could happen; what if R-Ru...um, _that_ nation was just like Voldemort? You'd accidentally blurt out his name and not realize you were jinxed until it was too late, and that was when he would appear out of nowhere and haunt you in your sleep. Or maybe break into your house and give you a scar for life... he'd better stop _thinking_ about R-Ru...er, The-Other-You-Know-Who, too.

Once, he had sneaked Sealand out while England was sleeping and the two of them had hung out at the local pub. Sealand probably shouldn't have been drinking, but Latvia decided to let him have a cup, anyway, because like that phrase America said all the time... YOLO, right? But somehow the two of them had ended up more than a little drunk (he recalled Sealand flirting with the bartender, whom Latvia was positive had been a guy), and he'd said it. Out loud.

"That stupid creep Russia will never beat me in a drinking contest, haha!"

Later that night, he'd had a nightmare about You-Definitely-Know-Who. The next morning, he woke up in cold sweat, and that was when he stopped saying _that_ nation's name. Then again, Latvia had nightmares about him most of the time, so maybe it was just a coincidence. But... you never knew, right?

Latvia fixed himself a filling breakfast on the twelfth day of the London Olympics, which consisted of a sandwich with cheese, sausages, a boiled egg and and hot creamy milk. It still felt strange living alone. He didn't have to share a bed with anyone, there wasn't any need for checking which chores he was assigned this week, and most of all, he didn't have to wait everyday in fear for a certain someone to come home.

Oh, and he'd actually grown taller, too.

(Hopefully taller than Estonia. They were still somewhere in the middle of the War of the Christmas Tree, and every victory counted.)

It was half-past eight when he left his house. Latvia didn't really participate much in the Olympics, not like America or China or England, but he did love watching the other nations compete. Occasionally he would join one of the events. Besides a medal in canoing, he didn't really win anything.

Today's event was beach volleyball. Only three countries were competing in the sport: America, Germany and Brazil, an optimistic nation who was constantly arguing with Argentina over football, quite close to America and unfortunately, a victim of the terrible British Eyebrow Curse.

"The first match is Germany and Netherlands," England announced through the microphone. All the countries had arrived, except for Greece (no surprise there)and America. They had gathered at the beach, where sunlight beat down on the white sand and the ocean was a deep blue. Part of that had to do with the good weather, surprisingly good weather for a place like Britain.

The two competing nations took their places in the court, and the match began. The nations that cheered the loudest were Italy and Belgium.

"Go Germany, PASTA!" (Latvia didn't understand what the pasta part was for. Lunch wasn't until three hours later)

"You can do it, brother!"

Somehow, Germany ended up winning 2-0. Latvia smiled for the nation, then sighed. Today wasn't going to be very exciting.

**xXx**

"Next up is Brazil and America," England said, then looked around. "Wait, where did America go?"

"He's not here yet, aru," China answered.

"But it's already ten..." Something seemed to strike the Englishman, and he reddened. "Oh..."

"What's the matter, Angleterre?" France inquired.

"Well... his absence is sort of... er, my fault," England confessed. "I... did something to him last night..."

That was not well said. France smirked, and you could literally see the inappropriate thoughts running through his head. "Ohonhonhon, Iggy's been a naughty boy~"

"It isn't that, you fool!" England's face was tomato red. "And my name is England, not that preposterous nickname. Anyhow, I was slightly mad about America's...prank, so I taught him a lesson after the canoe race ended."

"Which means you put him on the-"

"SHUT UP, FROG!"

"Then how are we going to continue the competition?" Japan asked, looking very frantic. "If Mr. America does not arrive on time, we won't be abre to..."

"I know." England sighed exasperatedly and dragged his fingers through his hair, suddenly seeming very weary. "I think the only possible solution is to replace the git."

"With whom, though?" Germany asked.

The nations looked around. The countries present today were Germany, Netherlands, Brazil, England, France, China, Italy, Belgium, Estonia, Sealand..._Sealand?_

"Hey, wait a minute! Why are you here?" England pointed at the self-proclaimed "nation." "You were supposed to stay home and study the Hundred Years' War and list fifty reasons why it resulted in a British victory!"

"I thought the French won the war,"said a confused Estonia, who also happened love history as much as he loved mochis.

"That's only because a _girl_ saved his arse," England pointed out.

"T-The details don't matter! I still won, and don't you forget it." France was defiant. "I didn't even have God on my side," he boasted.

"I listed fifty reasons why _Sealand_ defeated the big eyebrow jerk," said Sealand proudly.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THE BLOODY WAR!"

"ENOUGH!" Germany bellowed. "There are more important matters at hand that do not consider who won which war. Who is going to replace America?"

There was a silence as everyone pondered this. Then Estonia suggested, "Why not let Latvia try?"

All eyes shifted to Latvia, who had stood quietly on the side the whole time. Latvia backed away and shook his head furiously. "N-No! I'm not very good at volleyball, and besides..."

"Then this is a brilliant chance to learn," England said. "Alright, good luck, Latvia!"

And that was how Latvia found himself staring through the gaps in the net at Brazil, who was_ known_ for his skill at the sport.

It didn't help that he was short, either.

The whistle blew and the game began. Brazil smirked and sent the ball flying over the net at an impossible speed. Latvia winced and swung his wrists up wildly.

Amazingly, he managed to hurl the blue and yellow ball back. His opponent seemed surprised, but the match went on all the same. Back and forth, back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth...

"Latvia scores!" England announced.

"I knew he was a genius," he heard Estonia say.

_I don't understand,_ Latvia thought frantically. _How did I..._

The volleyball smacked him hard in the face.

"1-1..."

Latvia stumbled backwards and felt tears prick his eyes. Again the ball flew at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and instinctively brought up his hands to protect his face. He felt pressure against his palms, and then... silence.

When he got the courage to open his eyes, Latvia saw England walking towards him with a round disk in his hand. Latvia was very frightened. He had always found the island nation's eyebrows really scary. Once he had a dream about them, and he'd woken up shaking from fear. And the round disk was definitely a torture device. Latvia saw one in Russia's room once when he was cleaning the northern nation's house.

"D-Don't hurt me!" Latvia cried. "I'm sorry I sneaked Sealand out without permission and we went to the pub and got drunk! You can take my alcohol if you want!"

"You took Sealand to the pub?" England repeated, clearly confused. "But weren't you here the whole time?"

"N-No! I mean-"

"Anyways, it doesn't matter," he continued. "You won, lad!"

Latvia stared at him, dumbstruck. "I...I did?"

England didn't reply, just held out the round disk. Latvia blinked. It was a gold Olympics medal, winking in the sun.

Brazil was not amused.

* * *

**x England x**

*LATER*

"So did you win anything, old man?" America asked from his hospital bed, as England set down a McDonalds bag full of fries and burgers on the table.

"I didn't compete," the older nation answered, "but Latvia did. He took your place and beat Brazil."

"Whoa, he beat _Brazil_? That takes skillz, man!" America grabbed a double cheese burger from the brown paper bag with his good arm and took a huge bite. "Doode, yrr wunna sign muh crst?" he asked, holding out his broken arm.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," England chided, but since he was already used to America's bad habit, understood the nation anyway. He sighed. "I suppose I will."

He took out a permanent marker, sat on the bed and scrawled something on America's cast. England stood and said, "Well, I should be going now. Get well soon, America!"

America inspected his cast.

_AMERICA IS A HAMBURGER IDIOT WITH BRAIN CELLS MADE OF DUNG... IF HE HAS ANY._

"Hey, GET BACK HERE!"

But the Brit had already gone, and all America could do was listen to England's hysterical laughter, all the way down the hall.

* * *

**So, Latvia is a genius. :D ****And England beat America up for what he did last chapter. xD**

**Nothing more to say, so see you next time!**

**FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW~**

**Love,**

**~Anna~**


End file.
